My Life
by restart
Summary: Max and the gang are back and off on another adventure. The only problem? The schools also back and this time they will show no mercy in order to kill Maximum Ride! Fax!
1. Chapter 1

"Start a fire," I instructed the two pyros as I touched the ground. They nodded and went to find wood. I did a quick 360º just to make sure it was safe, you know what they say- old habits die hard.

After I was satisfied with the security of the area I walked over to the backpacks hoping that we might have a little food left. No such luck, all that was left was a couple wrappers and lots of crumbs.

"Fang we don't have any food left, do you want to go see if you can find a store?" I yelled out to him. He nodded and within seconds was in the air flying off.

The rest of the kids were sitting by the fire trying to warm up and looked beat. We had made a long flight today and it really took a toll out of the kids. I just wanted to make is seem like I had a plan, but underneath it all I had no idea. I hadn't gotten any clues from the voice or anything else. Truth be told the incredible Maximum Ride had no idea what she was doing, and I didn't like it at all.

"So," Iggy's voice broke the silence. What's the plan?" ah just like Iggy to ask the unanswerable questions.

"Eat, sleep, fly, simple as that," I stated and tried to leave no room for questions.

"Where are we going?" Nudge piped up.

"Where ever I say," I answered but it didn't look like she was happy with that answer.

"Oh you don't actually know where were going," Iggy asked with a smirk on his face. Sometimes I just want to shoot Iggy.

"Of course I know where I'm going," I tried to sound sure of myself but it didn't really work.

"You have no idea," Gazzy laughed. Kids!!

I heard a noise behind me and jumped up in fighter position, but relaxed when I saw it was only Fang. "Oh look its Fang, get some food," I said and everyone jumped up.

"Bout time you got here," I muttered to Fang and received a weird look. I just rolled my eyes and grabbed a bag.

After a long quiet dinner we all started getting ready for bed; which means we rolled out sleeping bags and some of us fought over who would take first watch. When I say that I mean Fang and I fought over who would take first watch, Iggy was half asleep.

"No, I will take first watch and you can take second, and considering I'm the leader you do what I say, which means get your ass in the sleeping bag and go to sleep," I smirked at Fang while he clenched his fists. There is something seriously rewarding when you piss Fang off, and it just so happens that I am the one that does it most often.

"Find I get second, and don't you dare try to pull an all nighter again," he instructed and I just stuck my tongue out at him.

Everyone got situated by the fire and I went and sat against a tree with a blanket pulled over my arms. It was a chilly night and I was freezing my ass off but I would never admit it. If you have ever been on watch before then you know just how boring it really is. You have to be alert and you can't drift off, even if you haven't slept in forty-eight hours. You just get to sit and freeze for hours on end. Unless your head erupts in unbearable pain and you can't do anything but huddle in a ball on the ground and pray that you would die soon so the pain would go away.

My head felt like it was going to explode and I lost response of my body. I couldn't do anything but sit and I think I might have whimpered several times, which is probably what woke Fang up. I felt someone wrap an arm around my shoulders and I heard a faint noise which I presumed was Fangs voice. All I saw before I blacked out was a huge white blinding light.

I woke up to a very huge and painful headache and I was far from pleased. All I remember was pain and light and darkness. I opened one of my eyes the tiniest bit to make sure the room was dark, it was. I slowly opened both eyes and I came to see a Fang sitting next to me drifting into sleep. It was still late at night and I could tell he was fighting the sleep but obviously not wining. I'll let him get his sleep, so I sat up as quietly as possible and moved over to where Iggy was sitting by the fire.

"Hey," he whispered. "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine. What happened anyway?" I asked, but my voice was strained.

"I guess you had a brain attack and…" he trailed off deep in thought.

"And…" I pursued, a pause from Iggy was not good.

"Well it lit up, the area. Everything got really light. It was a bright white light and it seemed to be coming from you, at least that's what Fang said. I could sense a large amount of energy coming out but that was about it. Do you have any idea what it was about?" Iggy asked and I had no answer, I had no idea.

"Nope, I guess maybe it's a new power I don't really know how to work," I stated. "It's nothing to worry about."

"I guess. You should really get some sleep," Iggy said and I could tell this conversation was over.

"Alright wake me when were ready to go," I told him and walked back over to where Fang was. I guess he felt my gaze because he jumped a moment later all ready for battle. When he saw me his eyes softened a little and he relaxed.

"How are you?" he asked coming over to me to help me sit down. My head was spinning and I was wobbling.

"I'm Fine," and my damn voice broke.

"No your not, sit down and sleep," he ordered and I glared at him.

"I'm fine you need to get some sleep too, after all you were the one who couldn't even keep your eyes open. So stop being stubborn and get some rest," I ordered trying to gain my posture. He just rolled his eyes and sat down next to me. That's right, I'm older!! No way you're going to boss around a seventeen year old woman when you're younger than her. Especially if she's smarter and stronger and prettier and more sarcastic and… where was I? Oh right, that's what he gets.

"So I was glowing?" He smirked at me.

"Like a light bulb, I don't know what it was," he said.

"And you weren't on crack right? You were clean?" I joked and he glared, have I mentioned that I love making Fang mad?

Morning wasn't anything big; you know pop tarts and candy. We were off in the air in ten minutes. Fang was flying underneath the flock like he normally does, while the kids were off playing tag. Iggy really is a great babysitter and the kids were having soo much fun. I was stationed behind them keeping an eye out for trouble.

"Boo," Fangs voice rang fro besides me and, much to my horror, I jumped. Fang chuckled like there was no tomorrow and I glared at him.

"STOP doing that," I yelled out over the wind.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he stated innocently.

"Oh bull. What do you want?" I questioned.

"You looked like you needed company," Fang stated, and I glared, again.

"I do not need company," I said. "I was just trying to think things through; trying to come up with a plan."

"You mean you don't already have one," Fangs voice was laced with sarcasm.

"To tell the truth, no I do not have a plan," I sighed, admitting defeat was not a personal favorite of mine. There are occasions when I have to so I could… get some help (gulp)!!

"Oh so we're asking for help now, are we??" Fang smirk was really starting to irritate me.

I clenched my jaw. "Maybe," my voice was strained. "Have you heard anything from your blog?"

"Oh you mean the blog that is nothing but a waist of time?" he was really starting to make me mad. Maybe he enjoyed making me mad just like I enjoy making him mad… it's a possibility!!

"Yes, THAT one," I was holding onto whatever patients I had left before I would throw a punch at him.

"Well no I haven't. It seems like everything has stopped. You haven't heard from the voice, err Jeb and no one seems to give me any ideas."

"Well that's just…" I was cut off by Iggy.

"Max do you hear that?" he yelled out to me and immediately I stopped to listen. After a minute I began to hear it too, the soft humming of metal robots… flying metal robots. It sounds made up but its just my life calling out to me!!  
"Shit," I muttered under my breath. "Guys get ready for a fight, keep going as long as you can but get ready. Iggy, Gazzy get ready to do what you guys do best. Angel I want you stay behind Nudge. Nudge I want you fight hard and don't let anything happen to Angel."

"This is just what we need," Gazzy said already pulling little explosives out of his backpack.

"Why couldn't they come after we got a break, I'm still sore from the last attack," Nudge whined and I felt so sorry for them. This is how their life has been from day one. They haven't had the chance to worry about normal things; they've always had to worry about not getting killed. They've been hurting since they were born and have been on the run since they were kids.

"Max this is no time for a pity party," Fang broke me out of my thoughts.

"I know, you take as many as you can without killing yourself," I ordered and he nodded. I didn't know how many there would be but based on the commotion we caused in Germany I figured the Whitecoats would want us no matter what. We were too much of a liability to be allowed to walk around anymore, so they were going to come at us with every thing they had. Needless to say, we were in for a lot of pain.

"Prepare to die!! Prepare to die!!" came a chorus of many robots all coming after six bird kids. It looked as if there were about a hundred of them; all in all we were soo screwed.

"Lets go," I yelled and we all charged in.

These were soo much easier to get rid of than erasers. For one they weren't as smart, and second there weren't as strong. Therefore they go down faster which meant we could take more at a time.

I currently was working on twenty. Fang was taking care of about thirty and so was Iggy. If you give them one good kick they fall apart; which meant we could take large amounts of them.

I heard bombs going off and I smirked knowing only my two pyros would be able to do that. I quickly dodged a blow to my face and kicked the attacker hard in the stomach making him fall to the ground. It must be raining metal down blow and I hoped no one got hurt.

Nudge and Angel were taking about ten each and Gazzy held about fifteen. It just seemed that no matter how many you knocked down more kept rushing at you. All the kids looking like they were tired and needed a rest. Note to self: check us into a hotel tonight.

"Duck!" Gazzy's voice rang out and without even thinking I pulled my wings in a little allowing me to drop fast. Everyone else was dropping too and soon a huge roar broke out in the air. Metal was flying everywhere and I had to shield my face and neck hoping that I wouldn't get hit by any of it.

I dropped to the ground and about ten seconds later others feet started hitting the ground.

"Report," I yelled out.

"Did you see that, it was amazing," Gazzy shouted, I guess he's fine.

"It made a huge noise what did it look like," Iggy said and I decided to let the pyros gab over their bomb.

"I'm fine Max, but I have a really bad cut on my arm," Nudge said and walked over to me and I saw blood pouring down her arm.  
"Iggy I need you clean Nudge up," I ordered and immediately he was at Nudges side helping her with the first aid. "Where's Angel?"

"I'm right here Max good as new," she said and I looked at all her scratches. "Well almost."

"Have Ig clean you up too," I told her with a smile. "Fang?" I called out. No answer.

"Fang?" this was no time for him to start playing the silent game. "Fang answer me now so help me God, I will kill you." Yet there was still no answer, this was about when my heart started going berserk.

"Angel can you get a hold of him?" I asked her, and I'm pretty sure she could hear the desperation in my voice.

She looked like she was focusing really hard before she looked to me with tears in her eyes. That was a firm NO.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey I'm sorry about the age in the previous chapter. She is still fifteen; I decided to change my mind mid chapter. I'm sorry if that confused anyone!! And I would like to thank those that reviewed, see it wasn't so bad!! **

My mind went blank. I couldn't think I could barely breathe. There were two possibilities at the moment: Fang had been taken by one of the flyboys or he is passed out cold somewhere. Neither of these really made me feel better. If he had been taken he would be in hell right about now, and that was not a happy thought. If he was lying unconscious right now he was really hurt but I didn't know how badly. Do you see my predicament?

"Fang!" I shouted stumbling around. I really couldn't think right now. I started walking into the surrounding forest. Yes there is a forest around us, and I'm sure you know how hard it is to look for in unconscious bird boy in the middle of a forest.

"Fang where are you?" Panic took a hold of me and I started running. I didn't know where but my eyes were glued to the ground, searching frantically.

I could hear the others shouting his name but it all sounded distant and foggy. What if I didn't find him? Let's just say I was far passed panic right now.

"Max, we found him," Iggy shouted over to me and relief washed over me. Then I noticed Iggy's tone and knew something was up; something bad. I ran towards Iggy's voice. He was sitting next to an unconscious Fang and the kids were standing farther back. I stood there looking at the scene gaining my posture and then went to help.

"What happened?" I asked immediately tensing when I saw the blood all over.

"There's a big scratch on his back, that's what's causing all the blood. He's also got some broken bones from his fall. He's bleeding too much and h just dropped a hundred feet, so all in all it's not good."

I took a deep breath, "Okay, Angel and Nudge I need you to get water and Gazzy I need the first aid kit. Hell I need all the first aid kits and some extra shirts."

"Let's roll him over," Iggy said and I help. Soon I was able to stare at the gash. It wasn't as bad as the one Ari had given him, but it wasn't pretty. I tore back his shirt so that we could get a better look at it.

Angel and Nudge were back soon with a small bucket of water, it wasn't much but I will do. I took it dipping a piece of one of my old shirt in it. I started cleaning around the wound, trying to clean as much blood off as I could. Eventually the bleeding slowed down and Iggy was able to put a bandage on it. Next we had to deal with the broken bones.

There were about two broken ribs, nothing much; I've had more. The only problem was he had torn a tendon in his wing. Iggy said he wouldn't be able to fly for about two days. He also dislocated his shoulder, but that was properly taken care of with one loud pop.

So now we were grounded for at least two days if not more, and you know how slow and tedious walking is.

"Lets get him back to the camp," Iggy said standing up and I complied. We managed to share the weight and soon made it back to a makeshift camp the kids had made. It wasn't anything big, but it would do. There was a small fire and all the blankets had been put in a pile where Fang would sleep.

Almost simultaneously questions were blurted out as soon as we out him down.

"Is he okay?"

"Is he awake??"

"Is he going to live??"

"Yes he is okay, yes he will live and no, he's not awake. He will be sleeping for a little while longer and when he wake up it won't be pretty. He will be in a lot of pain so no jumping on him, understood?" I ordered and they all nodded. I took a breath still trying to calm myself down. The adrenaline and panic can really take a toll on a girl.

The kids walked over to bug Iggy about dinner and I would tell he was getting slightly annoyed. I smiled at them and then sat down nest to Fang. I held his hand tightly and wiped away a few tears that came to my eyes. I was having the pity party all over again.

Here we were, six little kids just trying to get passed a day without a near death experience. We didn't deserve this, well they didn't deserve this. They are sitting in the middle of a forest eating out of cans for dinner, not something most people do.

And then there's also the fact that my best friend is sitting next to me conked out and hurt very badly. That just puts the cherry on top of my pity party. I think we all know my life sucks.

Well not all of it, at least I have the flock, without them my life would really suck. At least I have other people to be around so I don't go completely crazy, because I think we all know I'm getting there.

"Max, do you want any food?" Nudge asked handing me a cup of soup. I took it but knew I wouldn't be eating much of it. I was too stressed to be hungry.

What really sucked about all of this is when I this stressed I normally talk to Fang about it. Unfortunately he is unconscious next to me so I pretty much have to keeping going over my problems in my head, something that isn't very much fun.

I heard a groan next to me and I looked over to see fang had his eyes cracked open. I smiled down at him, wiping away the last tears from my eyes.

"How ya feeling?" I asked cheerfully and he groaned again.

"What happened?" he asked quizzically.

"You've got a cut in your back and you fell all the way down," I whispered.

"Ugh, great," he said trying to sit up, but winced in pain and fell back, wincing, again.

"Do you want so soup?" I asked. "You need to eat something and soup doesn't involve chewing."

"Sure," he said. I helped him sit up a bit being careful of the broken ribs. He was able to eat the soup fairly efficiently.

"You have about two broken ribs, which should heal in about a day or two. You had a dislocated shoulder which we popped back in. And last you have a torn tendon in your wing which means you cant fly for at least two days," He looked up to me.

"I'll be fine, I can fly," He stated and I smirked.

"Nope, Iggy said you'll make it worse if you try to put pressure on it. So I guess we'll get another car," his eyes widened at that. "Oh come on I wasn't that bad of a driver last time."

He scoffed, "Right and I'm not in that much pain. You practically killed us."

"Oh shut up, I figured out how to work it this time. I guess we'll check into a hotel tomorrow night, you all need a rest."

"Hey Max," Iggy said walking over. "How's he doing?"

"I'm fine," Fang said putting the soup down.

"Oh you're awake?" Iggy stated sitting next to us. "That's a good sign."

"I'll go get the kids, they'll want to say goodnight before they go to bed," I said standing and whipping my butt off.

Walking over to the kids I saw they were playing games in the dirt. Hmm that must be highly entertaining, it thought.

"Hey guys it's time to go to bed," I stated and I heard some groaning. "But before you do Fangs awake and you can say goodnight.

"Really, how is he?" Gazzy asked.

"He's good, but remember he's not feeling well so no jumping on him like you normally do."

"Deal," Angel said jumping up and running over to Fang. Hmm I guess she's excited.

I sat back and let them talk to him seeing their happy faces, at least they were happy right now if not all the time. I smiled at them. Fang caught my eye and we looked at each other for several more seconds. I smiled at him and his lips curved up in a semi smile. The kids were looking between us as if they were missing something, but they weren't, we're just playing around.

"Alright, we have a long day tomorrow and you all look beat, it's time to go to bed. Fang you have the night off, you need to sleep…"

"I'm fine I can take it," He argued.

"Yeah right, shut up and go to sleep. Iggy I'll take first watch and you can have second," I ordered, see being the leader can be fun.

"Actually Max," Nudge sounded almost shy. "I was wondering if I could try taking a watch." What? She was too young; she would probably fall asleep or something like that.

"I'm thirteen Max, I'm the age you were when you started talking watches, I'm not four," she said exasperated.

"Well, I guess, you can try," I really didn't want to do this but she did have a point. "I'll take first, Iggy can take second and Nudge is third."

"Yess!!" Nude shouted and everyone started getting ready for bed. They all slept close to Fang and the fire, and I was fine with that. Fang might have felt uncomfortable; at first now he looked relaxed. Soon everyone was asleep and I was left alone for watch, another boring night!!


	3. This is not my week!

**AN: Thanks to those that reviewed. Now that I look back over it there are several mistakes, sorry I get like that when I write. I'll try to get that under control!! Well heres another chapter, I know it's soon but I dont have anything else to do today. So I hope you enjoy!!**

"Max!! That's a stop sign, it means stop!!" Fang shouted from next to me slightly panicky.

"Oh right, I knew that," I said and slammed on the brakes.

"MAAAX!! What was that for??" Angel shouted.

"Sorry, Sorry, I'm still getting used to this."

As you probably guess, we had hot wired a car, and I'm sure we all felt horrible about it. I was currently trying to drive the huge monstrosity around town; I figured I should get some practice before I get on the highway or anything. So that's where we are right now, and apparently I'm not doing so good of a job, shocker.

"Well at least try not to kill us," Iggy shouted from the back seat.

"I'd like to see you try to drive a mini van. I wanted to get the smaller more manageable car but no… you guys needed more room," I muttered and I saw Fang smirk from next to me.

"I said I wanted to drive but you wouldn't let me," Iggy defended.

"You are blind!! Of course I wasn't going to let a blind kid drive," I shouted. Relax; take a deep breath, in and out.

"Make a left turn and use your blinker this time, you almost killed us last time," Fang said and I glared at the road.

"Okay no more backseat driving from anyone. If you got anything to say you can just walk," I said and it got quiet. That's what I thought!!

It was quiet for about twenty minutes. I was doing well, no accidents and I only slammed the breaks about six times, that's an improvement. Everything was going well and I had relaxed a bit, until the fighting started.

"Iggy move I want to lie down," Nudge yelled.

"I don't have any where to move to, Angels taking two seats for her self and the dog," Iggy defended.

"The names Total, I'm not 'the dog'," Total pointed out.

"I want to watch a movie why didn't we get the one with the DVD player," Gazzy pouted.

"I told Max to get the one with the DVD player, I even used bambi eyes but she wouldn't let us," Angel said.

"Well what do we do know?? There's nothing to do in this car. I feel claustrophobic. Maybe if we roll down a window, Max can you roll down a window," Nudge asked.

"I'll try," and I started pushing buttons. One of then turned the windshield wiper on and another turned the blinker on, oh that's how you get on. One of them honked the horn, one unlocked the doors.

"Max watch the road," Fang shouted and I looked up. I swerved trying to get out of the way of the truck.

"Open the window, its too hot," Gazzy said.

"Turn the music on," Iggy demanded.

"Max scoot your chair up, my leg are being squished," Nudge ordered.

"Max can you pass me a snack I'm getting hungry," Angel asked.

"Max we need to stop at a park, my doggy bladder is full," Total insisted.

"Oh yeah now that I think about it, I need to go to the bathroom too, Max can we make a pit stop," Nudge asked.

"Seriously the window I need fresh air," Iggy insisted.

"Max make a right at this exit," Fang stated. THAT IS IT!

"ENOUGH!!" I yelled and pulled over on the side of the road. I turned to I was facing everyone. "That is enough!! I am driving I need to be able to focus on the road so I don't kill us all. I can not be pushing buttons and passing things back and opening windows and scooting the chair. You need to wait at least an hour before you go all crazy on me!! I don't know how to work this car, so I can't get everything done!! Dog go pee out there," I said and opened a door. "Now Fang is the only that is allowed to talk for the next hour."

I heard several groans but no smart come backs. I think they understood just how crazy they were making me. I rolled down a window, and turned on some music. I let the radio play and I turned back to the weirdo's in the back.

"Get comfortable now 'cause were not stopping for at least an hour," I stated and turned back and started the car.

"Alright," Fang said. "Lets pull over at this exit, they have a Mc Donald's that we can eat at."

"Yes!" Nudge said. "This means we can talk again right. That was hard we didn't talk for about an hour and a half, that's a long time. I really have to take a potty break and I'm really hungry, thank god were stopping. Its getting really cramped back here and it's really boring. At least now we can walk around. I feel bad for everyone else. This is their only means of transportation, sitting in this crowed place. Thank God we can fly; I think I'd kill myself if I had to do this all the time…"

"Nudge I think we get the point," Iggy said sort of nicely.

"Oh right sorry."

"Okay were here, go potty, sit, eat but we leave in twenty," I said and they all piled out of the car. I ran over to help Fang because it seems he also broke a leg, something that Iggy didn't really pick up last night. Being the homeless orphans we are, we don't really have crutches to use. So I was acting as Fangs crutch.

"What do you want?" I asked as I put Fang down at a table.

"I'm fine I can sure as hell order for myself," He said clearly angry, I think he's just hungry.

"Stop being an ass and tell me what you want," I ordered and he glared. I just smirked.

"I want three cheeseburgers, two fries and a soda… oh and three pie things," he told me and turned back to watch the kids, who were up looking at the menu.

"I'll be back," I said turning around and walking to the counter.

"Guys do you know what you want?" I asked them and they smiled.

"Can I get two Big Macs and about three fries and a salad with ranch dressing," Gazzy ordered.

"Uh is that all for you?" the cashier asked with a surprised look.

"Duh," Gazzy said stepping aside to let his sister go up. It went like this for a while and the more of us that ordered the more the cashiers surprise escalated.

It took about fifteen minutes for the food to come out and soon we were all sitting scarfing down food like there was no tomorrow. We continued to get strange looks from those around us but w ignored them, well as much as possible. Within ten minutes we were all fed and happy. And it only took about thirty minutes, that's a record.

"Do we really have to get back in there?" Angel asked just staring at the metal contraption humans call cars.

"Blame Fang, if didn't have to play super hero we would all be flying right now," I stated. I help the boy previously mentioned get into the car and after several sever glares from him he was ready to go. The kids piled in and sorted out seating arrangements. After some yelling, punching and kicking we were on the road again ready to get as far away from here as possible.

"Max it could just be me being paranoid, but it seems like that car has been following us for a little while," Nudge said and I was sort of proud in a weird way.

I looked in the little mirror, and sure enough there was a black car right behind us.

"Let's get off at this exit to see if he follows, if he does we've got some problems," Fang said next to me. Everyone in the car had gotten quiet probably praying that this wasn't what we thought it was. No such luck as soon as we pulled off the highway the black car did the same.

"Shit!" I exclaimed to myself. They were from the school I knew it. I looked passed them and saw two other cars making a turn at the exit as well. I mean if you were going to chase us why would you come in a black car. There is nothing more obvious than a black shinny car. This was just not my week!!

"Alright," I'm going to try and lose them, Gazzy and Iggy do you have any bombs we could throw if worse comes to worse?" I asked.

"Yes but not many, we used most of them yesterday," Iggy answered immediately.

"Alright don't throw until I tell you," I ordered the two pyros.

"Fang where exactly are we," I asked him.

"Were somewhere in Georgia," he told me, and I smiled. 

"So were in the middle of no where. That means we won't hurt innocent bystanders and no one will get in the way," I said.

"It also means that if one of us is hurt it's a long way to help," Nudge said from behind me. I looked in the mirror and saw something black through the windshield of the car behind us.

"Get down! I want you to stay on the floor of the car, Gazzy, Iggy I'm going to slow down and I want you to hit them when we get close enough," I ordered and in seconds everyone was on the ground.

"How are we going to get it through the windshield," Gazzy asked.

"They've got guns," I whispered, and soon there were bullets flying through the car. I slowed down the car hoping that I was doing the right thing and before long there was an explosion behind me and a car turned on its side. The other two cars were driving next to ach other and I stepped on the gas. We were soon going about sixty on the dirt road, probably not a smart idea but whatever.

More bullets were making their way into the car and the kids were pushed as hard against the floor as they could. Fang and I were kind of stuck where we were and just hoped we wouldn't get hit. I hear another sharp explosion and another one of the cars was left on the side of the road in pieces, nice job boys!!

"Max, we don't have any left," Iggy shouted and panic ran through me.

_Relax, there's a plan! There's always a plan!! _I told my self over and over again.

The bullets stopped flying for a second and I figured they were reloading. It also looked like they were going to call back up and knowing the school they would be here soon. Shit!! I thought to myself, if they call back up it means more cars, more people and more guns with more bullets. I open the two doors on the side of the car and slowed down.

"Everyone out," I yelled and there was a brief amount of hesitation. "NOW!!"

Soon the kids were flying out of the car, I know not exactly safe but they would be okay. I turned to look at Fang to see a look of determination written all over his face.

"Out now," I ordered and he just smirked. "Come one Fang they're almost here, get out of the damn car."

"Not without you," he stated simply.

"I'll be out in a second, I need you to get out of the car now or help me God. Just do it," I yelled back and he looked at me for a second before opening the door and jumping out. I saw him try to avoid landing on his leg or his back… that's going to hurt later.

I stepped on the gas to get ahead for a second and came to a stop. I then put the gear into reverse and shot at the car going backwards. I waited a second and soon there was a hit. I was jerked forward and my head hit the headboard soon everything went black.


	4. Rest Time

**AN: I know this chapter is short, but there wasn't much to put in it. Nothing of great importance happens in the chapter but the next chapter will have a little but more. The Fax is coming and so is the action, so just keep reading!! Also thanks to those who reviewed. **

Fang saw the accident, he heard it, he smelled the fumes, but it just didn't register. Max was the cause of that accident. Max was in that accident. She was probably dieing in that accident, yet he couldn't wrap his mind around it. Max being hurt was always hard for Fang to comprehend. Max was alright, she just had to be alright.

Why hasn't she gotten out of the car yet? He wondered, hoping that he wouldn't be too late. He pulled himself up, swallowing the pain of his insignificant leg. His ribs were almost healed and he was fine, except for the damn leg. He stated walking as fast as he could over to the crash scene. The others were gathering there too, not knowing what to do considering the only person who ever told them what to do at times like this was still in that car.

She just had to be so stupid didn't she? Fang thought. She just had to play superhero again!!

He made it over to the car and pulled the handle trying to get in, but it wouldn't open. Stupid Max! He ran over to the other side, wincing when his foot hit the hard ground. Luckily the door open and he was able to pull himself into the car.

The fumes of the fire that had started were hard to breath but he sucked it up, Max was his top priority. She was lying against the headboard unconscious with the seatbelt still on.

"Damn," he swore to himself, and tried to reach over her. He was able to grab a hold of the buckle and get it undone. She was now free from the belt and he grabbed her around the waist trying to pull her out.

Iggy was behind him in a minute ready to help Fang get her out. He was silently praying that she would be okay. No one could… hell they wouldn't picture life without Max. She was the glue that held them together.

Fang passed Max over to Iggy who gently put her down, already scanning over her for injuries. He felt a large bump on her forehead where he assumed she hit the headboard. He also felt some burns which probably came from the fire. She had also broken one of her wrists but that would heal very fast. So all in all she was okay, aside from the whole unconscious thing.

Iggy could practically feel Fangs worry coming off of him and he smirked.

"Fang, she'll be fine, relax," Iggy teased which caused him to get a light punch in the arm. "She's got a broken wrist, some burns and what I'm assuming is a concussion but other than that she's not dieing or anything."

"Wake her up," Fang said looking around. They were in the middle of nowhere and all the cars around them were currently on fire. Just grand!!

"Fang," Nudge said while walking up to him. "How is she?"

"She's fine, nothing to worry over. Well her stupidity might be something to worry about, but her health is fine," I told her and they smirked at each other.

Nudge walked over to the other two and told them the good news, leaving out the part of her stupidity of course. They all walked up to her and looked down with waiting eyes daring her to wake up.

Max POV:

"Ugh," my head hurt like nothing else. I cracked my eyes open to see ten beady little eyes looking down at me. I looked to my left to see two cars on fire and a couple more in the same condition down the road.

It all came flooding back… boy was Fang going to pissed! At least I have something other than pain to look forward to now.

"How's it going sunshine?" Iggy smiled next to me and I smirked.

"Head hurts" I said trying to sit up. I normally use my hands to help me get up, so I did the same this time. Unfortunately my wrist felt like an elephant stepped on it when I did that, so due to the surprise of the pain, I fell back onto my back. It may have hurt a little.

"Oh right, Iggy said you broke you wrist," Gazzy pointed out with a smile.

"Oh well thanks for telling me about it," I said using my other wrist to help myself up. My head hurt like hell after I did that but I just ignored it. I stood up and looked over at Fang, bad idea. He was super pissed, just like I thought. He glared at me for a second before opening his wing.

"How's it feeling?" I asked him and he nodded. Which probably meant it was okay, I guess he decided he was going to give me the silent treatment. Pity!

"Angel, can you translate?" I asked with a smirk. She smiled at me and looked like she was concentrating for a second.

"He says it hurts a little but he should be fine. He also says that he's really p… mad at you right now," she replied.

"Alright you heard him let's fly," I stated and we leapt into the air, ready as ever to get in away from here. "We need to stop as soon as we come to a town so tell me when you see one."

"Why do we need to stop?" Iggy asked and I looked over at him.

"I need to get some money," I stated.

"Don't you have the card?" Gazzy asked, boy they are nosy little buggers aren't they.

"Yes but I would like to sleep in a hotel to night, unless you guys don't want to?" I smirked and they all shouted "Yes we do!" at about the same time. "Well if we pay with the card they could track us. So we get some money off the card now get as far away from here as possible and pay with cash. It's not as easy to track us," _I hope, _I added after.

"Oh," Nudge said, I guess approving of the plan.

After several minutes of flight we landed in a small town. There was one ATM at the bank so we headed over there. It took a minute to remember the password but eventually we walked away with two hundred dollars in my pocket. We went to the outskirts of town and soon took off.

After about three more hours of flight the kids looked like they would fall out of the sky at any minute. I guess that today had been a little rough.

"Fang, lets start looking for a hotel, the kids are beat," I told him and he nodded in response.

"There's one down there," he said pointing to what looked like a Holiday Inn, fine with me.

"Alright guys lets go down, were going to the Holiday Inn," I ordered and cheers went off all around me.

We landed and started walking to out destination, the big hotel! I was acting as Fangs crutch again, against his will, but whatever. The hotel looked nice, it wasn't as bad as some we've stayed in before but it wasn't the Hilton or anything.

There was an elderly woman sitting at the front desk reading something and when I approached she looked up at me with a smile. I sat Fang down on a small chair with the other kids while I went to go talk to the woman.

"Hello, how can I help you?" she asked politely. There was a sign in front of the desk saying 'no children under seventeen are to unsupervised in the hotel' which probably means that we were not allowed in without our parents.

"My parents are outside and they wanted us to come in and pay for a room," I stated with a smile and she looked as if she believed me.

"I'm sorry honey but we aren't allowed to permit any more than four guests in a room. You six plus your parents would be too many for one small room. So you're going to have to get two if not three rooms," she informed me. Oh great!

"Oh, well I guess we can take three," I said and I'm sure the rest of the flock was looking at me like I was crazy. "But if you could make them all adjoining that would be great."

"We only have two adjoining rooms available, but across the hall is another available room, would you like to do that?" she questioned looked at the computer.

"I guess, thank you," I said grabbing the money from my pocket.

"Okay the total is $160, for three rooms," she said, grabbing three room keys. I handed her the money and she gave me the keys.

We walked forward trying to find our hotel rooms. Eventually we found them and just stood in front of them, not knowing who was going where.

"Okay who wants to go with who??" I asked.

"I want to go with Nudge," Angel said looking over at Nudge.

"Yeah I want to go with Angel," Nudge smiled.

"Alright you two are in that room right there," I said handing them the key and they bounced off ready to have a little party.

"Gazzy and I can share a room, we've used all the bombs and need to make some more," Iggy announced snatching a key from my hand and walking off with it. Gazzy followed closely telling Iggy what room he got.

"I guess it's just you and me now," I said turning around; we were in the hotel room across from the others.

I opened the door with the last remaining key and walked in. It was small but nice. There were two full sized beds and a small bathroom. There was also a little refrigerator in the corner with a microwave on top of it. It would do.

"I'll take the bed by the window and you take the one by the door," Fang said already looking for ways to escape.

I put my backpack down on the bed and grabbed a pair of pajamas.

"I'm going to take a shower, you go talk to the kids about getting some food, they must be starved," I said walking into the bathroom. I heard the other door close and knew he had done what I asked. Now for a nice hot shower!!


	5. Pizza!

**AN: I don't really know why I started this out in a different POV, I just kindda wanted to introduce a little Fax from Fangs POV. **

"Pizza," Gazzy offered.

"Yeah I want cheese, no wait I want vegetarian," Nudge ordered and thus started an argument over what pizzas to get. After about fifteen minutes of argument there was a knock on the door and Max walked in.

Fang sat in a chair close to the window, keeping a look out like he does all the time. He watched Max walk in, scanning over some of the burns she had received. She was so stupid sometimes; he thought to himself and looked back out the window. He just couldn't figure out why she was always doing things like that, risking her life. After all he had gone though trying to protect her she just takes those stupid risks again and again. Didn't she see how it hard it is on him each time she does things like that? How he gets mad to cover up his feelings of betrayal and fear of loss? He wouldn't be able to live if Max wasn't by his side, but it seems like she doesn't care about that.

"Three pepperoni, three cheese and two veggie, that's what were getting, no arguments," Max said as soon as she figured out what was going on in the room. Sometimes Fang just had to admire how Max can take control and how well she does it. "I want all of you showered and clean, so Gazzy you go first."

Gazzy huffed, but got up and was in the shower in a matter of seconds.

"I'll call in the order," Fang offered, just trying to come up with something to do.

"Fang on the phone, actually talking to someone, that's a first," Iggy teased, trying to make Fang mad.

"Oh shut it," Fang said launching a pillow at Iggy's head which he dodged.

Soon Fang was on the phone with a dimwitted teenager placing the order. All that kept running through his mind was how much he hated people. The order was placed and Fang was told he could pick it up in about thirty minutes.

He turned to the others and saw they were all on the beds watch a movie. Fang paid no attention to it and left the room to go take a shower. It had been a while since he had had a hot shower and he was dying to be clean.

Max POV 

I looked away from the screen to see that Fang was no longer in the room. I guess I blanked out and forgot to keep guard up. That needs to change! No more TV for me, too much of a distraction. I lifted Angel off my lap and told her I was going to check on Fang. Maybe even take a small nap!!

I left and took out my copy of out room key and open the door. The water was running from the bathroom and steam was coming out. I guess he's in the shower, I pointed out to myself.

I lay down on the bed, feeling the nice sheets underneath me, and that pillow was probably the best thing I'd felt in a while. The bed was warm and I was just dozing off when Fang came out of the shower.

"Sleepy?" Fang asked with a smirk. He was dressed in a new black shirt t-shirt and dark gray sweatpants.

"Just a little," I smiled sitting up. He came over and sat down next to me on the bed. It was quiet for a minute and I was sure the lecture was about to begin. After my stunt this morning I was sure there was going to be a fight.

"Why do you always have to play superhero Max?" Fang asked looking at the burns on my shoulder. I had made sure to put on a tank top so nothing would rub against them, but they still hurt.

"If I hadn't they would have called for back up and we all would have been screwed, Fang. I was just trying to keep you guy's safe, that's all," I tried to explain.

"You didn't have to freaking run into them; you could have killed yourself! Did you ever think about that Max, you could have died and then how would you take care of them if you were dead!!" he said, I have to admit it was more of a yell.

"I wasn't thinking about that, I thinking how I could save them!!" I yelled back.

"You weren't thinking period Max, you never freaking think about what could happen next," he accused.

"You just don't get it do you?? I have to protect you guys, if I don't and you die how would I be able to live? I can't lose any of you! I don't care what happens to me, I have to think about you!! If you die than I die Fang!! Why don't you see that?" I yelled, close to tears. I hate it when Fang and I fight, but it's even worse when it's about this particular subject.

"You think it would be easy if we lost you?" Fang questioned his voice a little softer.

"As long as I had saved your life it would be fine with me," I said quieting down.

"What makes you think it's so easy for me to lose you. You talk about how hard it would be for you to lose us, it would be the same if we lose you. Max, they look up to you, they need you. Hell, _I _need you!! I can't lose you," he said looking down at the sheets again. This was a little too emotional for us. Normally it's all sarcastic remarks but this is something we don't normally talk about.

"Just… Just don't do it again," he whispered, standing up.

"Where are you going?" I asked. Why was he leaving right now of all times?

"Someone's got to pick up dinner," he smirked and I stood up. I wiped some of the tears from my eyes and followed him out. "Be back in twenty minutes or we'll come after you."

He nodded and left while I knocked on the door to the kid's room. Iggy opened the door and let me in.

"What's wrong Max," Nudge asked from the bed. I noticed that Gazzy was out of the shower and Angel was taking her turn.

"Oh, nothing Fang and I just had a… disagreement," I said with a smile.

"Where'd he go?" Gazzy asked noticing I was walking in by myself.

"He's going to pick up the food," I answered sitting down in the chair.

Fang was back with the food in the set time limit and after some major consumption of pizza I was off to say good night to everyone. My first stop: the girl's room. Fang followed me in to see them jumping on the bed.

"Bed time," I shouted and they sat down, ready to go to bed.

"I really like staying in hotels Max. They're so nice and we actually get to sleep in beds. I think we should do this more often," Nudge exclaimed, getting cut off by a yawn.

"Good night girls," I said sticking out my fist. All four of us tapped and said our good nights and we were off to the boy's room. They were mixing stuff together on the dresser, oh joy!!

"If you blow the hotel up I will kill you," I threatened.

"When have we ever accidentally blown something up?" Gazzy asked then thought better. "Don't answer that. We'll be careful."

"We're going to bed, I want light out at midnight, no later," I said looking at the clock to see it said 11:15. That gave them a little more time to restock. And why am I giving them the permission to make these bombs?? The bombs have come in handy lately and I have a feeling we're going to need them soon.

"Night," Iggy said sticking his fist out and we repeated our night time ritual.

Fang and I walked over to our room. I turned on the light while he went over and started getting his bed together. I walked over to my bed and flopped down, I was soo tired.

"God this bed feels great," I muttered and I heard Fang chuckle.

My eyes were drifting shut when, yet again, I had another brain attack. My head felt like someone had hit it with a hammer, and I fell limp. It didn't hurt as much this time, it wasn't nearly as unbearable. Fang was by me in an instant, trying to talk me through it, and this time I could almost make out what he was saying. Last there was the white light, before all the pain just went away. It just vanished and I sat up, highly freaked out.

"What just happened?" Fang asked his eyes showing the shock he was feeling. I twisted my broken wrist, only to find it didn't hurt at all. I looked to the burns on my shoulder only to see that there was nothing, the skin was healed.

"Wow," I exclaimed. "Did you see the white light too?"

"Max, the light was coming from you," Fang said looking down at me with worried eyes.

"I'm fine, and I guess I've got another power, although I really don't know how to use it," I stated and instantly was hit by how exhausted I was. "I'm going to bed now."

"Alright good night," Fang said and, get this, kissed my forehead. I was too tired to respond, and I just fell asleep. I mean think about the day I just had, you would fall asleep too.

**AN: There, that's the first peak at Fax!! There will be a lot more later on, but I'm trying to gradually introduce it!! I hope you liked it!! **


	6. The shcool!

**AN: This is a chapter that leads up to something else!!**

Okay, I was in heaven when I woke up. I was actually sleeping, in a bed!! How many times does that happen in my life? Not many.

Fang was still sleeping, so I quietly got up and changed in the bathroom. By the time I got out Fang was up walking around trying to clean up some of the mess in our room. I put my pajamas in the bag and started cleaning things up as well. Fang took this opportunity to go and change into his clothes.

I went across the hall to the girl's room to wake them up and tell them to get ready. I knocked on the door and waited a minute. There was no answer for a minute and I was starting to get worried, but Nudge opened it and let me in. Her eyes were barely open meaning I had woken her up.

"Alright girls, were leaving in twenty so you need to be ready, were getting breakfast down stairs," I ordered and they nodded still trying to wake up fully. Now it's the boys turn.

I went through the adjoining room door and Iggy woke up immediately, again I say; old habits die hard. After realizing it was me Iggy relaxed and smirked in Gazzy direction. The boy wasn't up yet and that meant I was going to have fun waking him up. I grabbed one of Iggy's pillows and crept over to Gazzy's bed. I smirked and then hit him in the head with the pillow. And who said I wasn't a good mother??

He woke up with a start to say the least. Actually he jumped up and ended up rolling off the bed, bringing all the sheets with him. So there Gazzy was, sitting on the ground with a pile of sheets on top of him and Iggy laughing his head off. Oh the joys of parenting, I smirked!!

After my job of waking up the kids was done, I went back to my room where Fang was done packing. I saw that he had taken all the toiletries from the bathroom and smirked. Those would come in handy soon.

"We ready to go?" I asked and he nodded.

"Are ya feeling better?" Fang asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I mean I have a bit of a headache, but that's normal," I said and he smirked. That's when I noticed that Fang's… well good looking. I mean I knew that before, why else would girls be all over him all the time. I just hit me that _I_ thought he was good looking. I shook my head trying to not think about anything regarding that matter ever again.

_You know it's OKAY to think stuff like that, _my good friend Jeb popped in.

**Oh Jeb, long time to annoy. Where have you been, I need to talk to you**, I replied.

_Well I'm here now, what do you need?_ he asked.

**What am I supposed to be doing?? We have no idea what to do and no one is giving us ideas,** asked and there was a pause from Jeb.

_You need to go to the school, _Jeb said causally. Yeah right!!

**You must be crazy if you think you're getting us to go there of all places. We are NOT going to get captured**… I practically screamed in my head.

_Max, you're not going to get captured, you're going to destroy it. That base of Itex is one of the largest and most dominate and as soon as it is destroyed Itex is weakened. You need to destroy it and set the experiments free _Jeb explained. Oh joy!! Why was I the one that needed to destroy it?? Couldn't that job go to someone else?

**Alright, it's gonna take some convincing to get them to agree, but we'll do it**, I hesitantly replied, and that was the end of the conversation.

I looked over to Fang who was giving me a questioning stare. I probably looked like a crazy person to him, oh well!

"Oh right!! Jeb wants us to go to the school," I said and he looked at me in disbelief.

"He must be crazy," he muttered.

"And we're going," I informed him just waiting for yet another stare where he points out my insanity. Ahh there it is, I knew it was coming.

"Okay you must be crazy," Fang said looking me in the eye.

"We're not going to get captured and allow test, we're going to destroy it. I'm sure Gazzy and Iggy could come up with something along those lines," I tried to explain, it didn't look like it was helping.

"Are you sure you can trust Jeb, I mean after all he's put us through. Now he wants us to go to the place where we spent most of our live in hell, and were just going to cooperate?" Fang said

"He's never done anything to get us in trouble. He knows we can do this and I agree with him. Based on the incident in Germany I think we could take down the school," I pointed out. "And this time we would have the pyros to help." 

"What happens if something goes wrong and they capture us?" Fang asked. See that's the difference between Fang and me. I can see the good and the bad consequences and Fang only see's the bad. He never about if something could work he only see how it fails. That makes it really hard to talk him into doing things.

"Nothing is going to happen, they won't be expecting us. If we pull this off Itex looses its biggest establishment and that means it will be easier to take them down. We need to destroy everything large industry that's holding them up and then we take them down. We need to do this," I explained and it looked like he was starting to warm up to the idea.

"You're convincing them to do it," he said meaning the flock.

"Alright," I said taking pride in the fact that I had convinced Fang to do something against his will. That's right I'm the master!!

We walked over to the where the others were waiting to leave. They were gathered in the boy's room where Fang and I took a seat looking at them.

"There's been a slight change in plans," I announced and Fang scoffed. I glared at him a started talking again. "We are going to California."

"Why?" Nudge asked, hmmm this is where it might get tricky.

"Um well we're going to the school," I stated and everyone mouth dropped. Great, that's a great start.

"That's it, she's gone crazy. Fang I thinks it's time we checked her into an institution," Iggy said with a tome mixed with sarcasm and anger.

"I have not gone crazy," I hope. "Jeb said we need to go…"

"Oh Jeb said we go!! Oh that makes it all better. The lying, cheating, manipulative bastard said we need to!! Alright then let's go!!" Iggy argued.

"Iggy shut it. We're going to destroy it, no one is going to get hurt and no one is going to get captured," I said and I think they relaxed a little. "So enough that's the plan. Iggy and Gazzy we need explosives, lots and lots of explosives; we're going to blow that hellhole to pieces!!"

"That sounds like fun," Gazzy said devilishly, and Iggy got a smile on his face. They were already making plans in their head.

"Nudge and Angel, you're going to be look out. You two are going to come in with us and tell us where the scientists, erasers and flyboys are. Angel you cover scientists with you mind and Nudge you cover flyboys, got it?" I asked and they smiled. I think everyone growing used to the idea of blowing that place up. "Fang and I will let as many experiments go as we can."

Alright, I guess were on our way!!

**AN: Ahh I feel like something bad is going to happen in the next chapter!! I guess your going to have to read it to find out!! **

**Hint: I feel a set up coming!! **


	7. Uh Oh!

**AN: Hey guys sorry about the delay!! But here's another chapter and I think you will like it!! I should have another one up soon!! **

We were sitting in a small diner waiting for our mountains of food, trying to come up with a solid plan. Let me tell you trying to negotiate with five hungry mutants, is virtually impossible. They are all stubborn and very irritated from lack of food.

"I say we just bomb 'em. Drop couple heavy duty bombs and fly away. Like hit and run!!" Iggy suggested.

"How many times do I have to tell you, we can't do that!!" I exclaimed. Oh have I mentioned I have virtually no patience left?! Fang smirked at me from across the table, as if to say 'this was your brilliant idea'. That cocky son of a… I just glared at him which caused his smirk to get considerably larger.

"Fang and I are going to get the kids out, while Angel and Nudge stand guard. We're going to have to find a good place for you two to hang out while you keep tabs on the building. Hmm, Nudge how bout you try to bring up the website…" I instructed.

She took the laptop from Fangs backpack and plugged it in. As soon as the thing turned on her fingers were rapidly moving across the finger board and I took a moment to admire her talent… okay moment over we have more important things to do.

"Gazzy do you have enough bombs to cover the area??" I asked; they had been working most of the night making bombs.

"Yeah, I think so," he answered quite confidently.

"Max the waitress is coming," Angel's voice piped up.

"Nudge honey; can try typing like a normal teen for a minute?" I whispered and she shot me a smile. Her fingers slowed down and she sort of repositioned the screen so the waitress couldn't see it.

Not only did one waitress come with a stack of food two others came. The set the food down and soon our waitress, I think her name was Holly, was left.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" she asked with a smile… Her eyes kept trailing over the boys at the table… As if!! They went from Gazzy to Iggy and then lingered on Fang. Wow she's a flirt!!

I smirk at her stupidity as the ignored her; they were too busy worrying about the plans for the day.

"Can I get another sprite?" Angel asked sounding so cute. Holly smiled at her for a second and then nodded. She left and returned with the drink.

"If there's anything else I can get you just ask," she said and walked away.

"Nudge eat something and then return to the computer," I ordered.

"Hold on I'm almost done," she said and typed something else in the machine and sat back a triumphant grin on her face. "Done!"

She dug into the fries and cheeseburgers sitting in front of her and I took the laptop. The screen was filled with buttons and information. It took forever to sort it all out and finish eating. We somehow found a map on the screen that had a list of the rooms that contained the other mutants.

"Okay so this I what we're going to do…. Gazzy and Iggy are going to plant bombs here, here, here and here," I instructed looking down at the page. The map had the outline of the building and showed were all the rooms were located. It also showed the emergency exits and the duct work. I guess special facilities had to have elaborate drawn out plans incase something went wrong. We had marked the paper were the bombs were going to be placed, evenly around the base of the building so everything would be destroyed. "Angel and Nudge are going to enter here and wait somewhere in these ducts to stay look out."

Angel was supposed to stay on the look out for all the scientists using her mind and Nudge was supposed to feel for all the flyboys that could be getting close to us.

"Fang and I are going to go in and try to unlock as many cages as possible. I want Iggy and Gazzy, after planting the bombs, to stay out of view. If something goes wrong you don't move, am I understood?" I asked and got two nodes from them. "Angel and Nudge if you sense too many Flyboys around the area I want to get out of the building and go find the boys. No exception," I stated and the nodded. "Last Fang there are to NO superhero actions taken place… well by you that is!! We have twenty minutes to get in and out, you get out. If I fall behind you keep going. Is that understood?" I asked.

"Fine but if you don't get we don't blow the place," Fang instructed.

"Alright, if the twenty minutes are up and one of us doesn't show in the meeting place than the group leaves. We will come back for the missing person. If we stay we will most likely get caught and we are no help to the captured member if we are in the same state as they are, right?"

"Okay," Gazzy nodded. "We'll wait ten minutes after the given time and if someone doesn't show we leave!"

"Right and if that happens were do we go?" Nudge asked. "You know just in case someone's running behind schedule. We have a place for them to meet up with us." Good point!!

"We'll meet at my mom's house," I said and they all nodded. The table got quite after that. "It's not like this is going to happen. I think we are going to stay on schedule and everything will go fine, alright. There's nothing to worry about!!"

One Hour later

After about an hour of flying we were around a mile away from the school. I could tell everyone was getting a little paranoid being this close to the school. This time we were coming by ourselves, we were coming to destroy it. That was what kept them going; we were never going to have to come back to this stupid place ever again.

"Alright do we know the plan?" I asked looking around at everyone.

"Yup, Angel and I sneak in and go to out hiding place," Nudge said.

"And when we hear an okay from Angel, we plant the bombs…" Iggy stated.

"When we're done and come back you and Fang go in for twenty minutes," Gazzy said.

"Then the four of us have to try to get out as soon as possible and if someone isn't out then the rest of the flock leaves," Angel explained and I smiled at the flock.

"And?" I asked just trying to clear everything up.

"And we should go back to the Martinez's house to wait to see if the missing member meets us there. If he or she doesn't then we come up with a plan to get him/her back," Nudge said proudly. Okay so everyone understands the plan. 

"Aright lets head in," I said and soon we were off flying close to the ground so we could make a clear landing. When we got close enough we stopped and landed in a small secluded, well as secluded as we could find, spot.

"This should be the meeting spot," Fang said looking at me for approval. I nodded.

"Alright, Nudge and Angel, you too take off, be careful and watch out for each other," I instructed. 

"It's alright Max we'll be fine, we're big girls now!!" Angel chuckled at herself and soon the duo was off to reek havoc among the Whitecoat's… oh wait that's my job!!

The group waited until we heard something from Angel. It was only a few minutes but it felt like a life time. If we didn't hear them it could mean anything. They could have gotten captured or they could be fighting flyboys as we speak. This place made everyone anxious and uncomfortable. It was all the memories we had to withstand, all the torturous experiments we had to go through. All of the horrid details, faces, pain, anger, was washing over us as we sat here waiting from an 'okay' from two member who just entered the territory. This was a mutant bird freaks worst fear, having to face the Whitecoat's in their court.

"_Max," _I suddenly heard Angels voice in my head. "_We're okay, move on to the next step." _

"Alright boys, get to work," I said looking at the pyros. "Fang you're coming with me."

"We meet back here twenty minutes after we plant the bombs, remember no superhero from either of you," Iggy glared, well as much as a blind bird kid can glare.

"Alright, _mom_, we'll meet back in twenty," Fang said turning around. I followed him after giving one last wave to the Gasman. Let the fun begin. Well maybe not fun, but you get my point.

Fang and I crept quietly along the side of the building, trying to stay out of the way of flyboys and video cameras. If they got one sniff of us this would be over. Fang was in the lead, I know, I know, I should be leading but have you ever tried to deal with a stubborn Fang? Didn't think so!!

There was a small opening on the left side of the building, I was an opening to the duct work and I was sure that given a few punches it would pop right off. So that was what we were looking for, but couldn't find. What this place is huge give us a second.

"That's it right there," I said pointing in front of us a few feet to a small box. If we tried Fang and I could squeeze through that no problem!! "Do you want the honors or shall I??"

He just shrugged so I got to kick the damn thing in and soon I was in the lead, ha take that Fang!! We crawled through the ducts trying not to make too much sound while banging around. It's really not as easy to climb through ducts as they make it look in movies, trust me!!

I had just about memorized the rout we needed to take to get the area where the keep the mutants. I had been looking at the map non-stop while flying. I looked down through a vent, seeing that the labeled hallway that we needed to be going down.

"_Angel," _I thought in my head hoping she would hear me.

_"Yes Max," _her sweet voice rang in my head… hmm that's a weird sentence isn't it?

_"Is it safe to go down?" _I asked trying to get a good look through the vent, but my line of vision didn't last long.

_"Yeah, there's no one around," _she answered and I nodded at Fang, he immediately understood. I kicked the vent gently and it popped off, falling to the floor. Woops!!

We jumped down and did a 360º, like we normally do. We saw no one so we continued down the hallway, making occasional lefts and rights. Soon we were at the doors which were supposed to hold the mutants. I looked in the window to see darkness, but I could still see cages. This was the place!!

"How do we get through??" I asked out loud.

"Here," Fang said moving me aside and kicking the door… hard. I'm surprised the stupid thing didn't break in half. The lock did though, the door was open and I nodded at Fang who went down the hallway to help others in different rooms.

I went in a turned on the light; there were several groans and several shouts about the stupid Whitecoat's and all that good stuff.

"Actually," I yelled. "I'm not a Whitecoat!" It went quite. "Does anyone know where they keep the keys?" a bunch of no's rang out! Great!! There were several hooks on the wall next to the door and I was assuming one of them would open the cages. I had to make this quick considering I only had ten minutes left.

_"Max watch out they're coming," _Angel shouted in my head. My blood ran cold. What was I supposed to do? I had to get these kids out, but I had to get out as well. I ran over to the cages and started opening them as fast as I could. Once they got out the mutants started banging on the cages next to them and eventually would get them open. I got through about ten doors before flyboys erupted through the door. Just Perfect!!

They ignored all the other mutants and aimed right at me. Those bastards!! They all came rushing at me as if then already knew exactly what to do. I fought as hard as I could but there we just too many, if I would take one down three more would pop up in its place.

I punched one in the face and turned around to kick one in the shin, they both fell to the ground in what I assume would be pain if they weren't mechanical. I threw punches right and left and kicked anything I could reach. I was wearing down though, they just kept coming. One grabbed me from behind holding me against its hard chest while the other took turns using me as a punching bag.

Each punch brought a huge amount of pain. One hit me in the jaw, another on the stomach. I was aching all over, but the punching did not cease. It was like they were trying to kill me. Oh wait that might be exactly what they wanted to do.

"_Angel, get out of here, NOW!! Tell Fang to get out too!!" _I shouted in my head, hoping that Fang wasn't in the same situation as I was. I just hoped that he was able to take anything that came at him.

"Maximum, you've looked better," I loud voice erupted through the area making all the punches stop, thank God!! The crowd parted and the Director walked up to me!!

"You again, don't you ever quit, turtle??" I asked with a bored face, just trying to cover up the pain I was feeling.

"You know Max," she said ignoring my previous comment. "I thought you would have been smart enough to realize to the set up, but I guess I over estimated you… again!!"

"What are you rambling about now," I asked, trying to cover up the panic I was feeling.

"You know, thinking that Jeb wouldn't have lied to you, and that you would be able to come here without any problems. It just so happens that this whole thing was planned out!!" she explained quiet triumphantly. "Besides did you think our system was so easy to crack that a twelve year old could do it?? And why did you think we would have put such detailed maps in there? Did you think we were just waiting to get robbed?"

Oh!! I get it now!! This was all a set up. They had Jeb convince me to do this, even against my better judgment and then they would be able to know exactly when I was coming. Stupid, stupid Max!! I should have known better. Then the flock flashed in my mind. Where they okay?? Had the girls gotten out of the building and did they follow the plan and leave??

"We couldn't seem to find the other four, Angel, Nudge, Gazzy or Iggy. They got away before we could catch them. Fang on the other hand, well see for your self," She smiled, but it wasn't comforting. It was hard and slightly challenging.

The door open and I limp Fang was pulled through, all bloodied and bruised. He looked horrible and I had to look away.

"Aw, what's the matter Maximum? Can't stand to look at a dieing flock member?" her words stung me and I looked at her in horror. What did she mean DIEING?? He wasn't about to die she was crazy.

She walked up to him and pointed to a spot in his stomach, which I just now realized was bleeding profusely. "You see right here is where he was shot in the liver. If we don't patch him up soon he'll be dead, Maximum," she said as if she was talking to a child.

"Well… fix him," I shouted at her, panic running through me. She wouldn't just let him die would she?? She couldn't!! Fang couldn't die, it was impossible.

"I need something from you first, Maximum," she said and I felt my stomach drop. This was not going to be good.

"Anything," I pleaded looking at Fangs limp body, more and more blood gushing out. There wasn't much time; he was going to die soon.

"I need you to voluntarily go through the extermination cycle," she said looking me dead in the eye. "I need you to give your life for his."

**AN: Uh oh!! Max has got some problems now!! What's she going to do? Save Fang; the one and only person who can hold her together. Or is she going to give her life!! Sorry bout the cliffhanger, but I will hopefully update soon!! Thank to those who reviewed, now do it again!! **


	8. Sadness

**AN: Warning this is a sad chapter!! ****Oh and sorry about the confusion in the previous chapter, I had a lot to fit into that one chapter and I'll try not be so hurried in the future. AND both of them do not die to those that were worried!! I found that quite amusing though!! **

This can't be happening. He isn't supposed to die and neither am I. There has to be a way to save him other than practically committing suicide. I have no other choice. How am I supposed to live knowing that I chose not to save my best friend? How am I supposed to live without Fang? He's the glue that holds me together, without him I wouldn't be able to do anything. So that leaves one choice. Agree to the ultimatum and try to come up with a way out of it.

"Alright," I whispered. "I'll do anything." I hated how my voice sounded so weak at that moment. I hated this stupid situation. I hated the Director. I hated myself. I was the one who made us come here. Had I not, we would be off flying all together. This was my fault.

"I want you to take him the OR and prep Dr. Hitch for surgery," the Director told the two flyboys that were holding Fang up. "As for you, Max," she said looking at me but I interrupted her.

"Not till I see that he is okay," I said. "I want to make sure that he is returned back to normal and I want him to be released before anything happens."

The Director pondered this for a moment then looked as if she would agree. If I was going to kill myself I at least want to make sure Fang was going to be okay.

"Alright, we save him and let him go, then you do what we want, including extermination," she said making the deal that I would probably never be able to get out of.

"Deal," I said my eyes staying on Fang as he was being drug out of the room. At least he was unconscious for the deal making part other wise it would have been a lot harder. The flyboys holding me also took me out of the room, but I was taken in a different direction.

They drug me through the building and down a couple of stairs. The worst thing was I couldn't struggle; I had to do everything they wanted. If I tried to go against them they would feel free to kill Fang, and I couldn't let that happen.

I was soon put into a small dark room with nothing in it. The walls were bare and I got the horrible sense of being alone. There was no one around and the room was depressing. This brought up some rather disturbing memories about the isolation tank. But I quickly threw them from my mind. I had better things to be freaking out about.

Like how Fang was going to react when he wakes up to hear that I was going to voluntarily go through the extermination routine. I also couldn't help thinking how much longer I was going to live. There had to be something I could do, but I couldn't think of anything. There was always a plan, but this time the plan did not have a happy ending. This time the plan was to save Fang and then die. I was a plan just not a good one.

There were also thought about the flock. Had they made it to Dr. Martinez's house? Were they okay? What would they think when they find out? What would they do when I'm not there? What was going to happen to them?

_Max, there's always something you can do. If you think hard enough you can get out of here, _Jebs voice suddenly awoke me from the pity party I was having.

_What the hell do you want, you lied to me, and you set me up. I'm here about to die because of you. How do I know this isn't another trick? _I yelled at him… in my head.

_Max I'm sorry about that; I didn't know that they were monitoring my behavior. I didn't know they were planning to be there when you arrived. I had no idea… I'm sorry, _he apologized but he was not going to get away that easily.

_Well you can tell that to me when this is all over… oh wait I'll be dead when this is all over, _I sneered, anger kept running through me.

_If you get out of this mess you won't be, _he said and I though I detected sadness in his voice.

_And how do propose I do that huh? Fang is in life or death surgery. I can't leave him here, so I have to wait until he is done, and I won't exactly know when that is. Also when I do figure that out, how do I get out of here? It's not like they will turn their heads while I run away. They will have tight security on me no matter what. _

_You have to think of something. The flock needs you, the world needs you. You can out smart these scientists I know it, _he encouraged.

_But how, _I pleaded. There was no reply, which just puts the topper on the crappiest day of my life.

I don't know how long I sat in that room trying to think of something to do. It could have been two hours it could have been five. I didn't come up with anything. All I kept thinking was 'I'm gong to die and this time there isn't anything I can do.'

Eventually the door opened and three flyboys came in grabbing me roughly by the arms. They held me tight as if I was going to run away. It's not like I could, that would involve leaving Fang in this hell hole, and they would probably kill him.

They lead me through the building but I didn't pay any attention to where we were going. I was in a daze still trying to think things through. The walls passed by in a blur and each time we made a turn I got dizzy. It seemed like we were going around in circles.

Suddenly we stopped in front of a door and one of the flyboys opened it. Inside there were chairs facing a window that shown into an operating room. The room I was in had nothing special about it, but the OR was the room that caught my attention.

Inside there were all kinds of metal utensils used to either torture people or used to fix people. The sight of them made me almost want to vomit, had I paid more attention to them. What really caught my attention was the bed in the middle of the room. More importantly the boy on the bed was my main concern. FANG! He had an IV hooked up to him and looked horrible. His eyes were open but he looked too weak to even freak out about where he was. I struggled against my captures to get him but they didn't let up. I had to get to him. He was probably in there worried sick about where the flock was, where he was.

The door to the room opened and the Director walked in holding a clip board. She looked from me to Fang then back down to her clip board where she stood looking for several long excruciating seconds. She was taking her time when I needed to be in there talking to Fang, making sure he was okay.

"He seems to be fine and he should recover in a couple of days," she smiled at me and it could almost be taken as sincere, almost being the key word. "They patched him up and he should return to normal."

"I want to talk to him," I stated leaving no room for reasoning.

"I know and you will. You can go in right now," she motioned for the flyboys to release me. "But before you go in you should know that no one had told him that you have volunteered your self to be the next exterminated mutant. So you might want to do that."

What?! She expected me to tell him. Can you imagine how that would end up? He would kill me himself. I couldn't tell him what I was going to do.

She opened a small door that lead into the OR and I stood in the doorway for a minute, just staring at him. He was going to have to be the one to tell the flock what happened. He was going to have to go back to mom's house by himself enduring all the questions.

I gained my composure and walked over to the side of his bed. At first he had a slight look of panic but it soon vanished once he saw it was me. I sat down in a small chair next the bed and took his hand. I was cold and felt so fragile.

"Hey, how are you feeling," I asked in a whisper and I felt tears spring to my eyes. I tried to smile as much as I could but it didn't come out right.

"I've been better," he joked but his voice was weak and raspy. "Max, what's going on?"

"You got shot… they fixed you up and you're going to be fine," I said with a smile. "They're going to let you go."

He could sense something was wrong. He could tell that something was going to happen and he knew it had nothing to do with him. He wouldn't be Fang if he couldn't read me like a book.

"What about you? They're going to let you go too?" he asked not expecting 'yes' to be the answer. He knew all too well.

"No, I'm going to have to stay here for a little while longer," I was trying to avoid this part of the conversation but it was very difficult.

"For how long exactly?" he asked dreading the answer. I looked into his eyes, those perfect eyes that had reassured me so many times before. I pushed a small piece of hair away from them and looked down at him.

"They're going to let you go…" I started.

"Max, what's going on?" he asked and for the first time in… well ever I saw fear on Fangs face.

"You get to go back to the Flock and you can stay in my mom's house," I said with a small smile.

"Max!" he whispered.

"You goys can play outside without having to worry about being attacked, Fang," I told him, tears flowing from my face. "You can watch them grow up. You can watch them graduate or get married."

"And so will you, you'll come with me and we can both go see them grow up," he pleaded trying to process all of this.

"You guys can a house just like you always wanted. You can lay in those Lazy-Boy recliners that I never let you guys get, and you can eat as much food as you want without me bugging you," tears were pouring down my face.

"Max no," he stated. Pain was clear on his face, and I hated seeing him like this.

"You can keep the house as dirty as you want and you can do what ever you want, when ever you want. I won't yell at you to clean your rooms," I insisted.

"We like it when you yell at us, we want you yell at us," he whispered.

"You're going to live a long life Fang. You can live in a huge house and work and find a wife and have children, doesn't that sound nice. It's the dream life!" I smiled at him and he turned away from me. My heart sank even more than it already had.

"And what are we supposed to do forget about you?" he asked bitterness in his voice.

"Yes Fang, you'll grow up, you can forget about me. I'm just a fifteen year old girl; you have a long way to go. You can find someone else, love someone else," I persisted and he shook his head.

"But I don't want to," his voice was strict and harsh. "I want to love you."

"No you don't," I told him. "You don't even know what else is out there."

"I don't want to see what else is out there," he almost shouted, but I kept my voice soft and tried to make it as comforting as I could. "I want to see you; I want you to stay with us, with me."

"Fang, you'll be fine. I've only held you back, now you guys wont have someone hanging over you, ordering you around," I said tears leaking out of my eyes.

"No we won't be fine!" he yelled.

"Yes you will Fang, you might not like it at first but you will," I told him while standing up. "Good-bye Fang."

"No Max," he pleaded and if he could stand and walk I'm pretty sure he would be blocking the exit. I leaned down and gave him a small quick kiss on the lips but it lasted a little longer than that.

I stood up and smiled down at him and turned around whispering one last 'good-bye' before walking to the flyboys that were directed to kill me. Fang shouted my name several times and I think that was the only time I've ever ignored his pleading voice.

I can tell you one thing about that moment right there; I died on the inside. I had to say good-bye to boy I love more than anything in this world, and I just died on the inside.

**AN: Okay, Okay don't kill me!! I know that was a really sad upsetting chapter and I'm sorry about that. Review or you might have to wait a long time to find out what happens!! And I can make it good or… bad, depends on the reviews!! **


	9. Cookies and Fun

**Another chapter is up!! YAY**

"Iggy, do you think they're okay?" Nudge asked quietly while flying next to him. They were only about thirty minutes away from the Martinez's house and were worried sick about the two leaders. The group had planned for one person missing; they didn't think two would be missing.

"They'll be fine, after all we are talking about MAX and FANG here aren't we?" he asked and she chuckled.

"I know I just have a bad feeling about all of this," she said a little more to herself although Iggy could almost hear it perfectly. To be honest he was worried too. He had to take care about of the flock all by himself and he felt like something bad was about to happen as well.

The group had waited the ten minutes just like planned and left, much against the judgment of some of the younger children. Iggy made them go because if he hadn't he would have never heard the end of it. Max would probably have killed him twice.

Angel was hanging back with the Gasman, both of whom were sulking about leaving the leaders. Angel's mind was in overdrive trying to pick up even the slightest hint of Fang or Max's mind. She had nothing so far. Gazzy was quietly looking down on the town below just hoping that the two would be okay and make it to them soon.

"Iggy I think the house is supposed to be around here somewhere," Angel said her mind now switching to the frequencies of Ella or the Doc. She heard their voices, but they were faint meaning that had about ten minutes flight. Gazzy had started to recognize the area around him, so did Nudge. If there was one thing these kids could do, it was remember their surroundings, something Max had taught them.

"Alright you guys, stay on the look out for their house and tell me when you see it," this was one of the times Iggy just hated being blind. He was never able to look out for places all he could do was listen to them. He guessed his highly defined sense of smell and hearing could be useful, but he really wanted to be able to see again.

The flock, well part of the flock, flew the rest of the way in silence due to the worrying about the missing members. They couldn't think about anything else, not even Nudge who was always able to get her mind off of things. They felt guilty for leaving them behind, but they knew they had to. Otherwise there would have been some serious problems with the leader.

"I think that's it," Gazzy said pointing to a small house kind of on the outskirts of town. The Martinez's liked their space, so did the kids, so it worked out evenly. The group dropped to the ground and looked at each other. This was one of the times that Max would have taken control of and they wouldn't have had to worry about anything.

"It's now or never," Iggy said marching up to the porch where we rang the doorbell. There was some shuffling on the opposite side of the door before it opened to reveal Ella. She squealed in delight, almost making Iggy go deaf as well.

"Ahh!! How are you guys? Come in. This is so cool; we haven't seen you in forever. Wait where are Max and Fang," she rambled and then the area got quiet. The Doc walked in and immediately understood that something was wrong.

"It's good to see you guys again. Come in and Ella can make some cookies," she said smiling and hugging each of the children. Some returned the hug a little more forceful than others.

"Yeah Angel and Nudge do you guys want to come help," Ella squealed again.

"Duh," Nudge said running into the kitchen where the trio got right down to business. The countertop was filled with four and sugar and chocolate before Iggy could have thought possible.

"Gazzy why don't you go help them and I'll talk to Dr. Martinez," Iggy offered and Gazzy looked between the two. He immediately realized that Iggy was going to explain what happened and Gazzy decided he didn't want to be there when he did.

"Alright," he said as cheerful as he could and ran towards the kitchen were screams were coming due to flying four. Boy the kids are going to be doing some serious cleaning later, Iggy thought to himself.

"Okay do you want to explain what's going on?" Dr. Martinez said in a comforting manner. That was something Iggy always like about her.

"Well Max got this brilliant idea that we needed to get rid of the school," Iggy started sitting on the chair across from where the doctor was sitting. "Eventually we all agreed and headed over there. We had made a plan that if one of us doesn't show at the meeting spot we would come and meet back here. It was the closet place to the school we could think of. Fang and Max went in to get all the mutants out before we bomb it, but they never showed up so we left, just like we promised."

"You didn't blow it up did you?" she asked worried.

"No! They could be on their way here or they could be captured and who knows what's going to happen if that's the case. The kids are really upset though, which is why I'm glad their enjoying themselves in the kitchen… although I am sorry about the mess, I'll clean that up," Iggy apologized.

"Don't worry about it, I'm happy their distracted for the time being," she said with a smile, although Iggy couldn't see it. "What's going to happen if they don't show up in a couple of days?"

"We go get them I guess," Iggy said not really having a plan. This kind of decision making was always left up to Max or Fang; he never had to deal with it.

"Alright, you should wait a two or three days and if they done show by then, you go get them," Martinez said making a very basic plan, but Iggy was going to have to deal with it.

There were more loud shouts of laughter from within the kitchen and Dr. Martinez got up to go settle the issue. Iggy sat on the couch listening to the sounds of the kids trying to think about what he was supposed to do.

The rest of the day passed without much excitement. The kids finished their cookies, cleaned up, with Iggy's help, and soon dinner was started. Dr. Martinez had made a huge fantastic meal while the kids sat in the TV room watching movies. Some took naps due to the craziness of the day. Some ran outside yelling and screaming, just trying to keep themselves occupied. So all in all it was pretty uneventful.

The group sat around the table, quiet at first because they didn't feel complete, what with two missing members. Eventually conversation started flowing, story telling ensued and laughter was a given. The group worked out the sleeping arrangements easily, considering there was only four of them this time, unfortunately. Iggy was going to sleep on the pull out couch while Nudge shared a room with Ella. The two siblings were sleeping in the guest bed room.

After dinner the Dr. Martinez got Iggy's bed together and went to bed, leaving all the kids awake. They were watching movies and eating pop corn and one by one they all left for bed. By eleven o'clock only two flock members were left still awake; Nudge and Iggy.

"So have we come up with a plan?" Nudge asked turning off the television.

"We're going to wait here for a while, three days tops, and if they don't show by then we go after them… that's the best I've got," Iggy announced and Nudge nodded to herself. No one really knew what to do, considering this was normally Max's job. It was up to them now and they were determined not to screw it up.

"I guess that's something…" Nudge said and it was silent for a moment. "Do you think they're okay?"

"I hope so," Iggy said not wanting to give Nudge false hope. "I really have no idea."

"It felt weird today. Relaxing and having fun when their God knows where doing God knows what. It felt like we were cheating. I mean if anyone deserves to have a break like this, it's Max of Fang," Nudge said bringing up a good point.

They group was here goofing around, eating cookies, watching movies when their leaders were probably being tortured. Max and Fang were the hardest workers Iggy had ever known and if anyone needed a vacation it was those two. But instead they were off at the school and the kids were here having fun. It just didn't seem fair.

"It's what they would have wanted. They would risk their lives to save you and they want you to have fun too," Iggy tried to console her, but he could tell it wasn't working.

"I just wish their okay," Nudge said, standing up to go to bed. She clambered up the stairs and lay down in the warm bed. She could get used to this kind of living!!

**AN: Sorry it's so short and I know it's not that good, but I thought I would put in something about the rest of the flock. The next chapter will be back with Max and Fang… That is if I get enough reviews, so review people!! **


	10. Planning!

**AN: Okay I'm back, here's the next chapter!! REVIEW!!**

Was she crazy?? Or maybe brainwashed?? It was certain that that was not Max talking. She would never say anything like that. She knew how much she meant to all of us, she just had to. How could she think that she was replaceable, that we could forget about her? Why would she make it seem like she's just held us back and we would be better off without her??

Fang was weak, he knew that. He had just undergone serious surgery and he shouldn't be stressing himself out like he was, but it didn't matter. He knew he shouldn't be forcing himself against the restraints that held him down to this god forsaken table. But it didn't matter. Max and the flock were his life; there was nothing in this world more important than that. So he just sucked in his breath, only wincing from the pain, and struggled to get free. The sooner he could get to Max the better.

He looked around the room, trying to think of something that could help him. Wasn't there some sort of drug he could take to make him gain some strength, because he wasn't getting very far at the rate he was going? He searched the room looking on all the tables, only seeing the metal utensils that he had had so many nightmares about.

The room was dark, like it had come straight out of a horror movie. The IV drip that Fang had inserted in his arm made his skin crawl along with all the needles on the table next to him. The chair Max had been sitting in was still placed next to his bed, and he wished more than anything that she was still in it. He wanted her to be right next to him; he wanted to be able to listen to her breathing while trying to relax. He wanted her hand in his and he wanted to feel her lips on his one last time. The thought that none of those things many happen again scared him more than anything.

He kept trying to tell himself none of this was happening but it wasn't working. The conversation the two had just had played over and over in his mind, and it wouldn't stop. He couldn't stop thinking about all the things she had said. It hurt him. Fang was actually hurt for once in his miserable life, and it wasn't a physical pain. He was able to withstand all the physical crap that had happen to him, it was this he couldn't stand. Knowing that Max was leaving him in a way he would never be able to get her back. It hurt; a lot.

He resumed the struggling once more, only to wear himself out yet again. Why did it have to be like this? Why did he just have to be injured? It always seemed to work out like that didn't it? If anything bad happened, Fang would never be able to fix it, and that made him so mad. He never really had a say in matters like this, and these were the situations that could ruin his life.

The door on the side of the room opened and a man walked in. Not just any man, a man Fang recognized immediately. Anger flared in Fang as he stared Jeb in the face, after all this was his fault. He had set the group up and it was his fault Max was in this mess.

"What the hell do you want?" Fang spat and he almost thought he saw sadness in Jebs eyes… It must be the drugs, Fang thought to himself.

"I'm sorry Fang," Jeb whispered and Fang wished he could cross the room and punch his lights out.

"Well you can tell that to Max later… oh wait she'll most likely be dead by then," Fang sniped and Jeb couldn't help but notice how much Max had worn off on him.

"Look Fang, your not the only person who loves her," Jeb said his voice raising, but Fang felt no sorrow for the man in front of him.

"Oh and if you love her so much, why did you set her up like that Jeb? For some stupid reason she trusted you and you go and get her killed," Fang yelled, but stopped because the pain was too much; mentally and physically.

"First of all I didn't mean for any of this to happen, it wasn't planned. And second of all she's not dead yet, we might be able to do something," Jeb said trailing off into thought.

"And how do you expect to do that, shove this gurney I'm currently strapped to at the flyboys. Oh I can see it now… watch out guys a gurneys coming at us, abandon all posts," Fang remarked, anger apparent in his voice. Jeb didn't reply only got a glazed look over his face. Fang had seen the look many times on Max's face while she was talking to the voice.

"Fine just ignore me all I'm trying to do is help," Jeb whispered to himself, but Fang over heard.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Fang questioned irritated at Jebs zone out.

"Max won't even talk to me now," Jeb said holding his head in his hands.

"Well I wish I had that option, but you still here," Fang snickered and the room got quiet. Neither one of the men dared to talk; it would only lead to argument, the last thing that was needed at a time like this.

Fang closed his eyes trying to ignore the pain flaring in his side. It was almost like he was trying to hold back tears and that, alone, was weird. Fang couldn't remember the last time he cried, but given everything that had happened today he thought it could happen. He was going to kill Max… if someone else hadn't already done it.

Suddenly Jeb stood and walked over to the end of the bed. Fangs eyed immediately opened and he kept a stern glare on him. Jeb only picked up Fangs chart and started looking it over. He nodded every once and a while and soon put it back down.

"You need another dose on antibiotics," Jeb announced and Fang cringed, he knew what that meant… another needle. Jeb walked over to the small table sitting next to Fangs bed and picked up a small needle, but in Fangs eyes it was huge and challenging. Bloody memories seeped into Fangs mind about needles in his previous years and Fang couldn't help freaking out, it was in his nature.

"If you come any close to me with that, I swear when I get out of here I will kill you," Fang threatened, his voice like ice. Jeb just rolled his eyes and went around the bed to where to IV bag was standing on a rack.

Jeb inserted the needle into the tube that ran from the bag into Fangs arm and released the liquid. It ran into Fangs vein and he had to admit it freaked him out a little, but at least the damn thing wasn't coming anywhere near his arm.

Jeb then went over to the cabinets hanging on the wall and rummaged through them. Fang had no idea what he was trying to do now, but soon Jeb pulled out some rather large bandages and some cream.

"Fang, to help the stitch work I'm going to have to put some of this cream on it, it may sting, but it will make it heal faster," Jeb instructed and Fang nodded not really having any other choice. He was strapped to the bed for Pete's sake.

Jeb peeled back the bandage already on Fang side and started dabbing some of the cream on to it. His side soon stung and Fang had to swallow a shriek of pain. Jeb soon finished and put another bandage on it and sat back down.

"Is that the only reason why their letting you in here, to be my doctor?" Fang asked and Jeb nodded. It was quiet for a few minutes. "What do we do?" Fang asked but it didn't take a genius to see that Jeb had no idea.

**Max**:

The Flyboys roughly grabbed me by the arms and had to practically drag me back to me cell. I was limp, I didn't do anything, and I _couldn't_ do anything; I was in too much pain. I cried the whole time, silent tears streaming down my face. I had a major headache from Jeb constantly trying to reach me, but I ignored him, I think that was the first time I was able to do that.

I felt horrible for what happened with Fang, but I couldn't do anything else. Have any of you had to anything like that? It's excruciatingly painful and really hard. You have to make it sound like it's for the better when you know it isn't. The pain in Fangs eyes and voice tore right through me; I had never heard that before. He sounded so helpless, hell he was helpless. He couldn't stop me, and I wouldn't listen to him when he spoke. I felt horrible for leaving him like that.

The cell felt even lonelier than it had before. I felt completely alone in this world, like there was no one for me to turn to. I sat against the wall feeling the cold hard surface. It was the only reassurance that I was still alive, I felt so dead in side. I would never even be able to see the rest of the flock again. I hoped mom was treating them well and that they weren't worrying too much about us. They didn't need that kind of pressure, they needed a break and mom's house was the perfect place.

They wouldn't see at first, they would think it was impossible for them to live without me, but they would get used to it. It would get better and I would only be a faint memory. They would be able to live their lives and have everything I've ever wanted them to have. They would live in a huge house, fly in the back yard, argue, and have a real family. They wouldn't have to be on the run, they wouldn't have to search for food, and they wouldn't have to live in caves. They could be free; they could do anything they want.

I sat my back against the wall for hours, feeling numb and thinking about my family. Tears slowly made their way down my cheek and I didn't have enough energy to wipe them away. Pictures of the flock when they were young kept flashing through my mind and I couldn't stop them.

Soon the door opened, making me squint from the sudden amount of light in the room. My eyes burned and I could bet I was a sight for sore eyes. The person who walked in was none other than Jeb, my so called father. I didn't even have the power to glare at him or argue with him.

He didn't say anything instead he just sat a try down at my feet. The tray had a small plate that contained bread, soup and a small cookie. I was surprised they even thought of feeding me, I bet it was Jebs idea. There was a small flashlight, which I didn't really think was needed, but I assumed it was to be able to see the food. Jeb left without a word and soon the room plunged back into complete darkness. I flicked on the light and tore apart the bread. I didn't eat any of it I just tossed it in my hands looking at it. I wasn't hungry any more, even though I hadn't eaten since the morning, or it maybe it was yesterday morning. I didn't know how long I had been in the room, it could have been hours.

I set the flashlight down next to me and started playing with the small spoon they had so graciously given me to eat my soup. I looked down at the try and noticed something. Underneath the plate and bowl there was something black. Intrigued I set the two items next to me and shone the light onto the small try. There written in Jebs hand writing was a note inscribed to me. So that's why he brought me the food.

Written there in chicken scratch was a short note and it read:

Max,

I can't tell you how sorry I am about all of this mess; I wish it hadn't ended up like this. I have, however, been talking with Fang I think we have come you with something. There is a small change in shifts in about two hours. The monitors will be left unattended for about two minutes tops, and that is prime time for us to break you out. I have already left the door to your room unlocked; I made it seem as if I had locked it back up. I will make an intercom announcement, that I pray you will here, saying "Dr. Smith, we need you on the fourth floor." This will mark the time when the change in shifts occurs. I hope you have eaten the food I have given you so you will have your strength the fight the three flyboys outside of… this was where I had to flip the try over to read what was written on the back… your room. Fang is to be released in about thirty minutes. I can tell you they are expecting him to die when he is out there. He will try to make it to the meeting spot and hope you make it there yourself, so don't worry about him. Please do exactly as I have instructed and you will be with the flock soon. I love you Max, and wish you all the luck… Jeb

Okay I admit it was a little harder to completely hate him right now. At least we have a small plan that has about 25 chance of working, but that's good enough for me.

**HELP (AN): Now I have a problem I have two chapters written, one where Max doesn't get out or one where she does… I should tell you BOTH of them lead up to FAX but I want to know which one you want so review and tell me!! I might be leaning towards the one where she does get out but It's up to you, so tell me ASAP!! **


	11. Crazy Max

**This is for ****fuzzball-de-goof… thanks for reviewing!! And thanks to everyone else for reviewing too!! **

The Director was sitting at her desk waiting for her meeting with Jeb. She had many things to discuss with him, but the most important was Max. Marian had to give some props to Max; she was smarter than anyone would have thought. She was able to withstand enormous amounts of pressure, she could think on her feet and she was one of the strongest people Marian had ever known. But that didn't change the fact that this agency needed her dead, hell the whole world needed this girl dead.

Dr. Janssen sat at the table reviewing all the records of Maximum Ride. She soon got tired of seeing the girls progress- if you could call it that. Max hadn't put any of it together. She didn't see that Itex wasn't the bad guy… quiet the opposite. In Marian's eyes Max was the bad guy, that's why she needed to be killed. There was a problem when she was produced and made into a hybrid. The girl's body reacted strangely, which is why they put the chip in her arm.

The chip relates everything going on in Max's body and allows her father to have communication with her. It can also regulate the girl's body, returning it to normal when it gets too worked up. Jeb was to be monitoring her brain and thoughts, and report back with any news. Lately it had been starting up again, which is why Dr. Janssen needed to stop her before anything gets worse.

There was a slight knock on the door before it opened to reveal Jeb, paper work in hand. The man sat down in the awaiting chair and the Director didn't even have to say anything before Jeb began talking, much like everyone else.

"I have given Max the board, she has been told the 'plan.' Even if she does not escape I have full hope that she will start trusting me again. That way I can do my best to spell it out for her," Jeb explained. "I had hoped that by this time in her life she would have figured it out."

"We all had, but she obviously hasn't," Dr. Janssen's voice was cold, it almost made Jeb shiver. "I want her to be kept in a different room when she tries to escape. We need to make it easy for her to figure this out. She needs a mirror, and I want her to be held in the same room as Fang."

"Ma'am, are you sure that's a good idea?" Jeb asked but immediately knew what he had done wrong. The Director glared at Jeb for asking such an absurd question. Why had he even dared to ask her a thing like that?

"It will provoke it and when she realizes she is a danger to those around her she will feel as if she has no other option," Marians voice was outraged and Jeb shrunk back in his chair. Why, why would you ask her such a question? Jeb said over and over in his mind.

"Yes of course," Jeb nodded, trying to calm her down. "I will make sure it happens."

"You certainly will, after all _we_ can't kill her," Janssen said reminding Jeb of past experiences.

Max was no older that four when the first signs of problems had occurred. It is uncertain what happens, none of the scientists can prove anything, but she initially freaks out. Her body goes into a mode where she has no idea what's happening. It can happen when she feels too threatened or when _it_ gets a hold of her. All the scientists in the room ended up dead when she was finished with them. There had been test after test but no one could figure what was going on with her.

They inserted the chip and soon found that Max had split personalities; one that was what everyone saw, and heard and one that was buried down. Now it is believed that everyone in the world has a savage side of them deep down. The side that is let loose with they are frightened of feel threatened. Max's side reacts the same way, but the reactions are more violent than anyone else. She can't maintain control of her self and ends up doing what ever this savage side wants.

The school tried to put Max down after they figured out what was wrong, but nothing could kill her. Her heart would stop but it would soon start beating again after a large flash of white light. Nothing worked.

The scientists decided to mix Max with others like her; maybe feeling emotionally connected with someone would help keep her at bay. It worked for many years and they foolishly thought the threat was gone. Unfortunately there were signs that brought the idea back into consideration. The quicken heartbeat, the hot flashes, the paranoia. All of those were signs that _it_ was back.

Max thought the 'brain attacks' as she calls them are bad and they were made to punish her, but it's the opposite. They help regulate the body when she get's too close to having a break down. Most of the time, Max can't tell when she's about to give in, which is why it's such a surprise when she has a brain attack. But there are the occasional times where she sees a different reflection in the mirror. Jeb remembered a time or two when Max had seen an eraser in her reflection. This was another sign that she was going to have an episode. That's why they tried to work it out through the chip.

The scientists believed that the only way for Max to die, would be if she killed herself, something that would be rather hard to talk her into doing. That is why they were trying to make it as easy as possible for her to understand this whole thing. They believed if she got bad enough, she could destroy the world…

**Max**:

My head was swimming. I might actually be able to get out of here alive; I might be able to see my flock again. Adrenalin had filled my system, and I was ready. I was ready to escape, to see Fang again. I desperately needed to apologies to him and as soon as I did I got to have another fight with him. It's surprising how reassuring it can be to know that in a few minutes you might actually get to fight with your best friend again.

I re-read the board about fifteen times in my head, just waiting for the time to come. I guess Fang was already out of here and waiting for me. That thought made my heart soar; Fang would be waiting for me to get out of here.

The room was boring. There was nothing for me to do for the two hours time I had to wait until the plan could be put into action. My mind was racing along with my heartbeat. I was suddenly very hot and put my face against the cold marble that made it feel a lot better. There was too much going in my mind, that's all, nothing to worry about. That was what I kept telling my self. Soon I believed it and I started to cool down, and did my heart rate.

Soon with my very acute hearing I heard something. There was a small hum in the air and I had to focus harder to what it was. I made it out to be something talking and after making out three or four of the words I knew what it was. It was Jeb over the intercom. This was where I came in.

I jumped up full of emotion and energy and ran at the door. It didn't take long to get there, after all the room was only about thirteen feet by thirteen feet. I pulled at the door and with a little extra strength it came open to reveal the three flyboys Jeb had recently mentioned. Maybe Jeb was a little more trustable than I previously thought.

I gave one of the flyboys a kick to the chest but, to my surprise, it only took one step back. Maybe this part would be a little harder. I had about a minute and thirty seconds to take these guys out and they seemed like they were new remakes or something.

I punched one in the jaw, pouring as much strength into it was possible, but it wasn't enough. The damn piece or junk simply ignored the blow and punched my in the stomach. I breathed in a sharp breath and tried to ignore the pain flaring in my stomach, easier said that done trust me.

I took a step back, dodging yet another blow from a flyboy. I snapped a kick at the hip of the flyboy and that seemed to do some damage, because it staggered back and seemed to lose the use of one of his legs. Hmm that could be helpful. So whipped around and flung a kick at the attacking flyboy and hit it square in the hip just like the previous one, same reaction. Two malfunctioning flyboys down one to go!!

I gave the last one the same treatment as the other two and started jogging. That's when I noticed that were was an alert sounding in the building. I wonder what that could be about, I thought. The sarcasm in my thought met that of which followed- Oh great!!

A big group of flyboys were heading down the hall to where I was running. We were coming head on and I skidded in my tennis shoes. I looked around, doing a quick 360º. Beads of sweat were forming on my forehead and I felt suffocated. There was no where for me to go it was either forward, or I climb right back into that room I was just in. I think we all know that wasn't an option. So forward it was.

There were about ten flyboys and the flock would have been able to take them easy, but this was me and only me. That presented some problems, but I was going to fight like hell to get out of here. Nothing was going to change my mind.

I charged at the flyboys and once I reached them I started throwing punches at everything that moved. One of them scratched me on the cheek, and I soon felt a warm liquid fall down my face. In return for the scratch on the face, the flyboy got a nice punch right in the nose. The flyboy flew backwards, and I was surprised at my strength. How did I do that? I asked myself but didn't dwell on that for too long. I had other things to worry about.

I felt something cold wrap around my waist from behind, and I was held tight by a flyboy. That seemed to be their favorite move now a day's wasn't it. I pulled my elbow back and hit the machine in the side, but it didn't have too much of an effect. That was the problem with these stupid pieces of metal. I kicked and squirmed, but it had a strong hold on me, this all sucked!!

I tried to kick as many flyboys as I could before they would hurt me, but that wasn't many. I only sent about three to the floor before one of them punched me in the stomach. I got another hit in the jaw and I thought I might have heard a pop. Let's just say it hurt a lot. I brought my knee up and may have hit it in the off limits zone, but that's what it gets for punching me. The stupid thing returned with a blow to the head, that… well made me dizzy to say the least.

I have to admit I was a little confused now, you know with seeing stars and all, but I got over it. I was getting mad though, really mad. Fang was waiting and so were the kids. I had to get out of here and these stupid machines were getting in my way. I had to get out of here. I got this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach and it soon began to spread. I had a bad feeling about all of this….

**AN: Okay I have decided to keep her in there, as you can see. All of this was just an idea that came to me. I hated how JP left a bunch of stuff hanging from the second book so I'm trying to tie it altogether. So this is how Max has to save the world and why she had brain attacks, and why she sees eraser Max in the mirror… **

**Oh and I'm not turning Max into the bad guy, that would be _so stupid_… don't worry readers, it will all work out!! **


	12. FAX! Finally

**I happily announce that this chapter has Fax in it!! **

Jeb was freaking out on the inside; this was bad, this was very bad. Everyone in the place could be dead in a matter of seconds, and that was a very bad thing. He raced through the hallways trying to get to Max, the Director on his heels. The two had to get there soon and by soon he meant right now.

"Do you get anything from her," The Director asked, worry etched into her voice. Jeb thought this was probably the first time he had ever heard her sound like that. Normally she was always on top of everything, nothing ever scared her before.

"Yeah, the process just started we have maybe two minutes," Jeb screamed picking up his jog into a full out sprint. The Director hadn't run like this in years and she silently made a pact to go to the gym more often.

The two made one last turn before they made it to the group of flyboys who were all gathered around one thing. Max, Jeb yelled in his mind but he didn't hear anything in return. He vaguely heard Marian give directions to all the flyboys but Jeb paid no attention to it. He ran up to his daughter to see she had fallen limp to the floor. He sat down besides her taking a needle out of his pocket while doing so.

She started shaking uncontrollably and he silently stuck the needle into her arm. She almost immediately stopped shaking and started relaxing. She shuddered one last time and was picked up by the flyboys, with directions to take her to the new room.

Jeb had told Fang that there were problems with his surgery, a simple lie. It seemed as if Fang had believed him and there were no problems between the men. Jeb made it seem that he had tried everything he could to get Fang out of there. After all if Fang didn't trust him Max definitely wouldn't. So he had to suck up to both teenagers… that's a sad sentence coming from a thirty-five year-old man, Jeb thought to himself.

Max was to be taken to the room Fang was already in now; Jeb could make it seem as if he had to pull some major strings in order for them to be together. That way they might appreciate him a little bit more. Jeb was accustomed to using everything around him as a resource and this was just like any other time. He followed the flyboys to the small room that had a very big lock on it. He and the Director were the only ones who had keys to it, after all this was no ordinary situation.

Jeb opened the door to reveal Fang with a very pissed off expression on his face. He saw Max hanging limp in the flyboy's hands and started to struggle against the roped that bound him. Jeb figured that the minute Max was awake those would be off. The flyboys set the girl down and left after a nod from Jeb.

"What did they do to her?" Fang questioned moving over to max. He hands were tied in the back and Jeb could see how much Fang wanted to reach out to her. He felt bad for the boy.

"They didn't do anything to her, she did this to herself," Jeb said and Fang snapped his eyes up to Jeb. They had a small amount of confusion in them.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Fang asked his voice like ice. Jeb had heard that tone plenty of times before that he was completely unfazed.

"She was over reacting, I can't explain how, and I had to give her something to make her relax. She should be back in about twenty minutes," Jeb said turning to leave. "And just to let you know it cost me a lot of trouble to get you too in the same room."

"Thanks," Fang whispered looking down at Max with love in his eyes. Jeb swore his daughter was just too oblivious.

**Max**:

I woke up with large headache. I couldn't remember much that had happened before. I was fighting and then got a weird feeling and blacked out, that was all. I opened my eyes, squinting at the light, and looked around.

I was in a different room that had a small light on the ceiling but that was about it. The walls were gray and crumbling and there was a small mirror on the wall across from me. That was something I had never seen in one of the many rooms I had been held in.

There was something hard pressed up against my back and I turned over to see what it was. I almost shrieked in happiness and what I saw. Fang was sitting next to me his eyes closed. He must have been sleeping. Wait wasn't he supposed to be let go? Why wasn't he out flying to the flock right now?

"Fang," I whispered, resting my hand on his cheek. You know in case I needed to smack him awake, it would be easier. He stirred and looked up at me with sleep in his eyes. He must have been tired; I guess he hasn't slept much lately.

"Max how are you feeling," he asked trying to sit up but winced when he moved his side. I pushed him back down gently.

"I should be asking you the same question," I said quietly lifting the edge of his shirt to look at his side. "How was the operation?"

I guess we hadn't really had the time to talk about stuff like that last time I saw him. After all the death wishes I was spewing all over the place. I figured we would have a nice long chat about everything said at the meeting.

"I'm fine really, I was just a bit sore, that's it," and as if to prove his point he sat up with a little more ease than before. "It's almost been about three days since the surgery so it's almost healed. You being a mutant and all," he said with a small smile. God I missed those smiles. I noticed his hands were tied behind his back and I quietly got to work untying them. He muttered a small 'thanks'.

"I'm fine too," I said ignoring the pain in my stomach and jaw, damn flyboys. We sat there looking at each other for several minutes, both of us thinking how great it was we get to see each other again. "What exactly happened, why aren't you out of here?"

"They wanted to keep me so they could watch over the scar, something about getting an infection," Fang said with a smug look.

"Oh well as long as you'll get out of here soon," I said quietly almost regretting it. The look in his eyes matched that of the look I had gotten in the OR.

"You are coming with me Max, no matter what deals you made," his voice almost left no room for argument, almost being the operative word. There is always room for argument when you are talking to Maximum Ride.

"Fang," I tried to reason but he interrupted me. Here goes the fight, even with a gaping wound in his side Fang can still argue.

"No Max not again. You are not going to give all that bullshit again. I don't want to hear it. You are the most important person to all of the flock members, to me, and it would be impossible to love, I mean live, without you. We can do all of that stuff with you, Max," Fang shouted. I told you I pissed him off. I decided to put the whole 'love' thing in the back of my mind for the time being.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were going to die and…" I got cut off, again. See this is why it sucks to argue with Fang.

"How could you think you were replaceable? No one can replace you!! How many times to I have to tell you. You can't die other wise the flock would die. We wouldn't know what to do with out you, Max. We love you," he yelled. He seemed to be calming down a bit now, after his blow up. He does that every once and a while, well too me that is. He never does it to the others. Aren't I lucky?

"Okay," I said putting my hand on his. "I won't do that again, but I still think you would be able to live without me."

"No Max, I wouldn't…" he said and leaned forward and kissed me. Alright, I couldn't help it kissed him back. It was like natural instinct to be kissing Fang. At first it was gentle but soon it grew to be passionate.

His hands came up to my cheek where they pushed my mop of hair out of my face. He tilted his head so we could kiss better and soon his tongue found its way into my mouth. My hands found there way to Fangs chest and moved up so they were in his hair. He pulled me up so I was flat against his chest. This was pure bliss, I know last time I jumped off a cliff but this time it was awesome. He edged me back and I was soon lying on the ground with Fang kissing me. When air became a necessity he pulled back and smiled down at me. I looked into his eyes and I knew. Throughout all these years I had some how managed to fall in love with my best friend.

**AN: Okay there you go, the two are reunited and there was Fax!! I hope you liked it, and I'm sorry it's so short!! Review, it wont hurt you, I promise!! **

**Oh and in an upcoming chapter we will visit with the rest of the flock so I was wondering should there be IggyxNudge or IggyxElla?? **


	13. Truth and Dark Green Liquids

**There's even more Fax for all those Fax goers!! Last chapter may have seemed random, but all this ties into the story… it will come up soon!! ****So if something's are a little confusing right now, don't worry it will all get sorted out!! **

**Thanks for all the reviews too!! They really help!! **

We were lying in our cell on our backs to the ground. My head was placed on Fangs chest and he had one arm wrapped securely around me. We sat in quiet neither of us really knew what so say. There were so many things to talk about… the flock, what the kiss had been about, if we both felt the same way about it (you know; it ruled!!) if we were going to get out of here, how we were going to get out of here, and last what had happened to me in the hallway. Needless to say there was a lot to talk about. But the two of us were exhausted. We hadn't really had much of a good nights sleep, what with worry about the others well being. So we just sat there, enjoying to company of each other, after all we didn't know how long it would last.

I could only speak for my self, but I was very content lying here in Fangs arms… arm, I didn't really mind at all. I listened to the fast paced, yet steady, beating of his heart. With everything else going on this was the only thing that brought complete reassurance. His heart was beating, he was alive. That was the most calming thought I had had all day. I had just now decided that Fangs heartbeat was my new favorite sound.

The ground was cold and I had very little on my arms, just a torn up long sleeve shirt. There were holes all over from my previous run ins with the flyboys. I scooted closer to Fang for some little more body heat. He tightened his grip on me subconsciously and I smiled to myself on the inside. This was _my_ Fang now!!

"Do you think their okay?" I asked Fang in small whisper. He didn't have to ask to know I was talking about the flock.

"Their fine, Iggy's in charge of them," Fangs reassurance wasn't much but it made me feel the slightest bit better.

"What if they got attacked and someone's hurt?" I asked, a million 'what-if' questions filling my mind.

"Iggy would have taken care of them, Max. They're probably at your mom's house eating cookies and watching TV. Quit worrying," he chuckled, but stopped immediately. I guess it hurt his side to laugh.

I sat up and looked down at him. He gave me a questioning look but I ignored him. I moved over to his other side and lifted up his shirt a little. There was a huge patch on his side that had a little blood leaking through. The guilt I felt was unbearable, I was the reason this had happened to him. I leaned down and placed a small kiss to the left the bandage. I felt a small shiver run through his stomach and at first I thought I had hurt him, but then realized it was from pleasure.

I looked back up to meet his face and saw he had a small smile playing on his lips. I smiled back and it seemed his face lit up a little. I bent down a little and placed a small, quick kiss on his lips.

I pulled back and whispered, "I'm sorry Fang, I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"It's not your fault, Max, you couldn't have known this was going to happen, so stop blaming your self," he said, but I'll admit it was more of an order than a request. I looked down at the bandage one more time letting guilt wash over me than I lay back down next to him. He gently kissed the top of my head and I nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck. I felt him kiss the top of my head every once and a while and I soon drifted off into unconsciousness.

When I woke up my back was sore from the contact with the hard floor. I looked up to Fang and saw he's eyes were closed and his breathing was slow- he was asleep. I lifted my head up and put my hand against his cheek, I moved it around his face and soon came to his lips. I traced them and thought of how much I loved having them against mine. Was it possible that I had fallen in love with Fang? Better question; had he fallen in love with me? It sure seemed like it from all the… uh, attention I was getting but you can never be sure.

His eyes gently fluttered open and pulled my hand back, but not before he was able recover what was happening. He gave me a small smile, as if to say its okay, and then it was gone. He tried to sit up, but I held him down. Yup that's me, over protective Max.

"I'm fine Max, really, I think I can sit up by now," he said, his voice a little smug. I gave him a glare before giving in and helping him sit up against the wall. He muscles were sore from the lack of use, I could tell. His movements were stiff and shaky, I knew he hated it. He always had to be the strong one, didn't he?

"Better?" I asked and he nodded. I sat down next to me and we didn't talk for a while. It wasn't uncomfortable it was just quiet.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Fang asked quietly and yes HE was the one to start the conversation. I know; crazy!!

"I don't know but we have to make it soon, I know the kids are going to come after us," I informed and he nodded. They would be worried without us and would come to rescue us. That meant that Fang and I would not be the only ones in the cell.

"The last plan didn't work, but maybe you could ask Jeb if there's anything else we could try," Fang said and I looked at him.

"Are we trusting him now?" I asked and truly didn't know if we should or not. I mean he did set us up, but then he tried to bail us out.

"It's the only thing we have," Fang said, and in translation it means 'we have no other choice and he did help us out.' So I guess I'll give it a try.

_Jeb, _I thought.

_Yes Maximum, _he replied shortly after I called. Well here it goes.

_Do you have any ideas of what to do now?? _

**Jeb**:

He would lose his job, hell he would lose his life. He couldn't help them out, it was against the rules. Everything in their lives has been planned out and he couldn't interrupt it. But she was his daughter, no matter where she was or what she was. He wanted her so be free. He just wasn't allowed to let that happen. He thought about quitting before, but everyone that held an office in this place was sworn in and couldn't leave.

At first he thought this would be the dream job, he would run his own office and all those years in med school would pay off big. He thought he would be able to ask Valencia to marry him and the two would be able to raise their child on their own and she would have the best life. Jeb eagerly swore the oath thinking he would never have to leave. That was before they demanded that Jeb give his darling baby girl away. That's when Jeb started hating the company. He refused but they threatened not only his life but the life of his girlfriends, Valencia. The two gave in eventually giving the child up and the couple broke up. That took a major toll on Jeb. He had loved Valencia, hell he still did. Everyday since then he wished he had taken a different job and was still with his girlfriend, well wife, if everything had worked out.

Jeb wanted to leave the business but he couldn't he had to stay and watch over his baby girl, Max. Without him there her life would have turned out way different than it had. He had a huge say in what happened to her, and he had saved her life on many occasions. He loved her, even if Max didn't see it that way. All he has ever wanted was for her to have a better life. He hated himself more and more every time something bad happened to her, but he couldn't stop it. He knew Max needed him, whether or not she did.

I could let them out, Jeb thought to himself, but I would be killed and no one would be able to keep Max safe. Well this was one huge predicament. He also realized that she wasn't safe in this building either, but she needed him to watch over her. She would be able to take care of herself; Jeb knew that, but what if she had another… breakdown. He had to get her out of here, he just had to.

_Yes Max, there is another way out of this, _he thought back to her.

_And how do I do that?? _She questioned, and Jeb chuckled at the sarcastic tone in his daughter's voice. That was something she got from her mother, Jeb had heard it many times from Valencia.

_I'm going to get you out, but first I have to go to your mother's house. I have to talk to Valencia and to the flock, and then I will come back for you, _he said, a plan already forming in his head.

_Alright, tell them were okay and not to come looking for us, _Max said and he knew she was talking about the flock. She didn't want the group to end up like them, in a cage. Jeb nodded to himself and started printing all the necessary documents from his computer. Jeb was going to try and cover this up as best he could, but it would be difficult. He grabbed the papers from the computer along with some of the medical equipment Valencia would need.

He ordered a car to pick him at the front gate and he left his office. He had always hated this office. It wasn't anything he was proud of, just a small desk with a computer onto of it. He had hopped for something better, more extravagant but this was what he was left with. It was a small space, and the walls were bare, after all he had no family photos to hang up on the wall. No wife to go home to, no children that actually loved him, his life was empty. Just like his office. Maybe that was why Jeb hated it so much. It reminded him of his bare, tired, empty life. At least now he might be able to prove likable to Max. He might be able to prove he was worth something. He was worth something more than a small office and sarcastic comments, both from his daughter and the love of his life. Maybe he would be able to prove himself to Valencia. Maybe he would actually have something to put in his office for once…

**Max**:

I didn't know what was going on in Jebs mind, but I could tell he was going to help. He might break a couple of rules, but I got this feeling he was going to do anything he could to get us out of here. I guess I had to let up on the guy a little bit. He was just trying to help, and I guess he had his reasons for staying with this God forsaken company, if you can call it a _company. _

"So?" Fang asked from next to me and I turned to him.

"I think he's trying to work something out, but I don't know what," I relayed the information. "We were just told to stay here. He's going to go talk to the flock and my mom. I don't know why though."

"Alright, so I guess we just sit here," Fang said, and then a devilish smile spread across his face. I gave him a questioning look. "Hmm what ever will we do?"

I smiled back at him before his lips came crashing onto mine. Now I don't know how many of you have kissed Fang before but it is amazing. My heart did one of those little flips and I gave in. My arms found their way up to his neck and his hand was placed on my cheek. His other arm found its way around my waist and pulled me closer to him. Ahh this was pure heaven… that is until I was so rudely interrupted.

"Aw look the two birdies have discovered hormones," someone's voice rang out in the cell. Fang and I jumped up and he pulled me behind him, although I don't know how he planned to save me; I mean he was injured.

The Director was standing in the doorway smiling at us, but it wasn't a very nice smile. It looked like she was silently planning something in her head, and I didn't like it. I stiffened behind Fang while he was glaring at the doctors. Dr. Janssen had several of her evil doctors with her and they had smug looks on as well.

"That ones Fang," she said turning around and several of the scrawny men started walking towards him. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up normally meaning something bad was going to happen. Fang's grip on me tightened as the men walked closer.

"What do you think your doing?" he asked and some of the scientists actually looked scared. I smirked to myself know that he uses that voice on me sometimes, but I was strong enough to be unfazed by it.

"We need you for some tests," both Fang and I stiffened at the mention of tests. There was no way he was going to go anywhere without me. He wouldn't last ten minutes doing some of the stuff we've done in the past.

"I don't care what you think, you will not be getting any where near him without a fight," I threatened moving to stand beside Fang.

One of the men in the group had obviously dealt with situations like this before because he came in front with a hard glare plastered on his face. "Well then maybe I should call the flyboys."

Oh this would be fun!!

"Who the hell do you think you are dealing with, buddy," my voice was hard and determined as I took a step forward. "We can take on those flyboys without a problem. We are the two strongest and well equipped people in this building and you're threatening us with a couple of overly modified pieces of metal. They wouldn't do anything to us, so why don't you come back when you have something better to threaten us with!?" I said taking one more advancing step. His face seemed to falter a little and then a murderous grin broke out on his face. My stomach just dropped about three feet.

Within moments there were flyboys flowing into the room, their metal bodies just barely fitting through the small doorway. The squeak of metal filled the room making Fang and I stand on edge. He winced as he lowered himself into a crouched position and I knew this would not end pretty. I positioned myself so I was closer to him incase something happened and he need support. I vowed to stay here through out the whole ordeal, there was no way they were gong to move me from beside Fang. That was the one place I knew I belonged. Sometimes I don't feel like I belong; like in a cage, or in a school, hell I don't even belong in a restaurant. I do, however, know I belong next to Fang. That much is for sure.

They all rushed at us at the same time making a barrier between us and the doorway out. We were in this till the end, no running or hiding. I felt a scrape hit my cheek as I threw a punch at something in front of me. Everything was a blur, when a new injury appeared on me I could barely register who had given it to me. I was hitting and kick as many things as I could, I might have given the wall a nice hard punch at a time or two. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Fang fighting as best he could, but he was tiring. His side was bleeding again and the last thing I registered before I felt the familiar prick in the neck was a scream that came from Fang.

**Fang: **

Fangs saw the flyboys entering the room and he knew as well as Max that they were screwed. The two were clearly not equipped to handle this many robots at a time like this, even if they were half assed pieces of shit. They weren't going to get through the fight but that didn't mean that the two would make this easy for the stupid machines. Fang put all previous pains from his head. It was almost amazing how he could cover his pain and fear; it was like they had never existed.

He gave a side glance to Max and saw a flash of self doubt cross her mind. He knew what she was thinking; there was no running in this battle. They were going to fight until they got clambered and every then they would fight some more. Fang took a fight position and soon pictures of earlier battles crossed his mind.

This was a weird ritual Fang always did before he was about to engage in battle. He always thought of how the fuckers had ruined his life before. All the harbored rage and hatred would pour out of him and he was able to kick some serious flyboy ass. He would think of previous time when the flock had been hurt due to the monsters standing in front of him. Fangs number one weakness was the flock. He could care less about himself, he could withstand the pain, but the flock was his weakness. He pictures times when they were hurt. When small Angel falling from the sky, limp from a bleeding wound in her head, or when Max is clutching her head from a brain attack. He thinks of these things and sometimes winces from the sights he sees. But afterwards he is ready to take some suckers down.

The flyboys were soon racing at them and Fang was throwing punches like never before. He could feel his energy leak from him with every punch he made, but he kept going. There was no way he was going to let them take Max. He worked hard and always looked out of the corner of his eye at Max. She was fighting, blood streaming down her face from a cut that was on her cheek. Anger roared inside him and he knocked a flyboy down in one punch. Then there was the needle. He saw with wide eyes, his blood running cold. If there was one thing Fang couldn't take it was a needle.

The sharp object was headed straight towards Max's neck and he knew she would be out in seconds. After all, Fang could recognize the dark green substance anywhere. Fang had always been a fighter when he was growing up, a rebel. He was fighting the stupid Whitecoat's and the erasers whenever one would come near him. Even as a kid he was the most powerful fighter the school had. Fang could now easily take on about thirty flyboys at a time, when he didn't have a wound in his side. Sometimes in his youth he had gotten a tad out of control and the Whitecoat's had to know him out in order to calm him down, the dark green liquid. If was like gel running through your veins and Fang absolutely despised it, but he always fought to the last second.

A shout rang out in the room and Fang recognized it was his own, he was calling to Max, but it was too late. The putrid thing had broken the skin and now the liquid was coursing through her veins. Fang didn't see the needle that was headed towards the back of his neck until the horrid sting shot through is neck. He had grown a tolerance to the vile liquid, making it take about a minute to knock him out. This allowed him to feel the familiar pulse as it entered the blood stream. His body started aching and he fell to the ground. It made his arms and legs feel like lead and his head hurt. Soon the comforting blackness took over his vision and the peaceful lull of unconsciousness was blessed upon him.

**AN: There you go!! Fax!! I didn't want to portray Jeb as the bad guy!! I don't think he is I just think he is tricked into situations; I think that everyone takes advantage of him. I hoped you liked it and I hope to be reading many reviews. **

**I also need more opinions on IggyxElla of IggyXNudge!! **


	14. Everything!

**Alright here we are!! There is a lot to get through in this chapter so get ready!! Its going to be a long read!! **

**Jeb: **

The ride was long and Jebs insides were fluttering with anticipation. Not only had he left Max unsupervised, but he was on his way to a house hold of people who hated him. The people's lives were ruined because of him, and he was on his way to ask for help. Well he was asking for help for Max, someone that these people loved more than anything. The children in that house looked up to Max as a parental figure and the adult looked on Max as a daughter. Max was loved by all, another reason why he had to save her life. Jeb knew there was no way he was going to keep her in the school. The stress on her body from that place could send her into her protective state at any second. That would not only be bad for Max, but for everyone in the building.

Jeb saw the house through the window. It was just as he remembered it, a small looking house from the outside. It was white, but had a wood door and pale yellow shutters on the outside to the windows. The porch on the front had a small chair to sit in and Jeb remembered sitting in that chair before. There were some differences, like the small garden in the front, and the small flower pots situated on the deck. All in all it was a lovely house, one Jeb had wanted since he was a child. He had gotten it when he and Valencia were engaged to be married. He wanted their child to have a big backyard to play in and he didn't want her living in the city. 

The car stopped and Jeb awkwardly stood in the yard. He didn't know what to do. There were so many ways Valencia would act, and most of them he dreaded. He was the one that caused her pain, he was supposed to go away and never cause any more. He only wanted the best for her, and he hoped that after all these years she had gotten exactly what she wanted.

Jeb cautiously took a step forward ready for the situation that was about to unfold. He knew there would be… words said between the two, but in the end they would work it out for Max's sake. They both loved their daughter and would do anything to make her okay. So Jeb climbed the stair leading to his old house and knocked on the door a few times. There were foot steps, getting closer and Jeb froze in the spot.

The door opened to reveal Valencia Martinez. Jebs breath froze, and he stared at her for a moment. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. Her light eyes shone in the sun and her dark hair fell silently around her shoulders. Even in an apron she was the most radiant woman Jeb had ever seen. Her eyes widened at the sight of him and soon came to an even glare. He knew this was coming.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jeb flinched at the harshness in her tone. This was where Max got it. He stood there taking in what she said for a moment before giving a weak answer.

"I need to talk to you," he stated simply and immediately wished he hadn't.

"Well it's too late for that," she said trying to close the door in his face, but he pushed it back open. The two ex-lovers stood there shooting each other hard glares.

"It's about Max," Jeb stated and Valencia's mood changed, for the moment anyway. Jeb remembered her mood swings clearly. They happened so often, one minute she would be pissed as all hell and the next she would be happy. And these were the normal mood swings; no one wanted to know what happened when she was pregnant.

"What about her? Is she okay? Do you know where she is? What about Fang is he alright as well?" questions came pouring out of her mouth and Jeb did everything to keep him from chuckling.

"Can I come in?" he asked quietly and Valencia gave him a questioning glance. "There's a lot to talk about."

She gave him a swift nod and stepped aside so he could get through. The house may have looked the same from the outside, but it was very different on the inside. The walls had all been painted to a nice tan color, giving the house some color. None of the furniture was the same and the TV was bigger than the small 24 inch they had to begin with. The table in the dining room where they sat was different. As opposed to the small wooden table they used to have, it was glass and beautiful. Jeb wondered how she was able to afford all of this.

"Where are the kids?" he asked conversationally, part of him worried about them.

"They went to the store to get the groceries," she stated simply, sitting down, inclining that Jeb do the same.

They sat in the cushioned chairs and Jeb took the files from his briefcase. He lay then down in front of the woman and she looked at him as if he was crazy. After a meaningful look from Jeb, she started to look through the papers and her eyes widened, she was a vet, and she could understand all the statistics. She knew what he was telling her about their daughter.

"Are you sure?" he voice broke out in the silence and it almost pained Jeb to give her the answer. This was her child he was taking about, and he was about to tell her some of the worst news she would ever hear.

"Yes, it's been like this for years. She started the testing when she was a child, and we found that this part of her will snap if she's put through too much stress. There's a savage side to her that takes control and there's no telling what will happen. She had no control over her body. She "wakes up" not knowing what just happened," Jeb stated and Valencia nodded.

"Why hasn't this happened more frequently? I mean I've know her for sometime and she would have mentioned it to me if it happened more often. The others know nothing about it either," she stated. It almost sounded like she was coming up with excuses so she didn't have to believe all of this.

"The chip," Jeb said and her eyes widened. "It wasn't a tracking device; it was trying to regulate her body. I told her not to take it out but she ignored me. Now that it's gone we can't control anything. The brain attacks, I'm sure you've heard of those, they knock her out when she's about to go to her savage side."

"What do you want me to do?" she asked ready to do as asked.

"I need you to tell the flock, I need you to watch her, I need you to administer this," he said picking up a needle, "when she needs it. It just calms her heart, making her pass out. Any other anesthesia will work as well but this is the best. She just needs to be knocked out and she should return to normal."

She nodded and the room went quiet. Neither of them knew what to say, and what they desperately wanted to say would start a fight. They sat there looking at each other, longing feelings coming up in each of them. They both wished he had never taken the job and desperately wanted to be together again. That would never happen though, there was too much baggage and who knew how all of this was going to end up.

"Why did you do it? Why did you leave?" Valencia asked, startling Jeb by the random question.

"I had to; someone had to watch over Max. I knew that every look I would get from you would be filled with hatred. Even if you didn't realize it, I would be able to see the anger at me for giving up our daughter. I couldn't take that, Valencia," he explained.

"Why did you give her up? How could have given up my daughter and act like it was normal? Didn't you miss her?" Valencia asked in a loud tone.

"Of course I cared! I missed her, I hated myself for it. I if could take it back I would, you know that. I wanted her to grow up like you did… I wanted her to live in this house. I wanted to love her and have her love me. How do you think it feels to have you're only daughter hate you? I wanted us to be together, I wanted a family. None of this was supposed to happen, I wanted a little girl!!!" Jeb shouted, and he could see the tears rolling down her face.

"I wanted to be a daddy. You knew that, you knew it killed me to give her up, it killed me. I almost couldn't do it, I regret it everyday of my life, but what's done is done. I have to live with that. I hope I can make it all up to, Valencia," he said standing, not bothering to grab the briefcase. She was supposed to have it; she was supposed to have everything in there. "I wanted to live together in this house… I still love you, Valencia, and I don't think I'll ever stop."

With that he left the house, with absolutely no intention of ever returning. He lover her, yes, but he had to do this. He had to do this for her, for their daughter. A single tear fell from his eye as he stepped into the car. This was his home, and he was leaving it… again.

**Max**:

I hate the feeling of waking up and not knowing what's going on. My eyelids felt like a ton of bricks and I couldn't open them. I barely felt the tugs on my wrist and ankles where restraints were rubbing my skin raw. That pain I could withstand, but the pounding in my head and the ach of my body wasn't as easy. I tried to get free, hell I tried to open my eyes, but no prevail. I was trapped to this god forsaken table with no way of getting off. In short I was screwed.

I felt a pang in my stomach when I realized there was no breathing next to me. I didn't know where Fang was he wasn't in the room. At this realization I tried to desperately break trough what ever was holding me sedated but it wasn't working. I felt every movement, every drift of wind coming from the air conditioner. I heard every beep that was given off from the machines I was hooked to, but I could not see. I couldn't look around to tell myself that Fang was fine and offer some reassurance. I couldn't do anything but wait.

I sat on the table for what seemed like hours, but was probably only half an hour, until I felt a small tingling sensation in my fingers. I used as much energy as I could muster and soon a small thump came out of them. I was moving my fingers and soon my arm and I was opening my eyes. I scanned across my surroundings and through the blurriness I could make out a small operating room. The OR was packed with machines and cabinets; it was like Fangs previous room but differed slightly. The lights were dimmed, probably to make sure I didn't have damage to my eyes when I opened them. Needless to say my skin was crawling from the looks of this room. I tried to put the uncomfortable feeling from my mind, but it wouldn't go away.

The steady beep coming from the machine next to me drove me crazy. The glints coming from steel object on the table tops made horrid images enter my mind. The dull ache of my head made it almost impossible for me to relax the tinniest bit. My body, no matter how tired it was, tingled with anticipation to get out of this place and back with Fang. I would rather be in my inhumane cell then in this room.

My body was strained; I could feel the ache of my back muscles from how tight they were strung. The leather was cutting into my arms and the skin around them was truing red from the hurt. My stomach was in knots thinking about what Fang was going through. I hated not knowing. If there was one thing that drove me absolutely crazy it would not know what's going on with my flock. They were my safety, they were in my care. If I didn't know what was going on with them I went crazy. I was always supposed to know but right now I was helpless.

The door suddenly opened and my neck cracked as I whipped it around to see who was walking through it. A tall man with a briefcase walked in and set it by my bed. I was on high alert and my mind was racing with possibilities. He walked out saying nothing; I didn't even have time to make a snide comment. I examined the case.

It was dark leather and it was pretty thick for being a briefcase. I stared at it for several seconds and couldn't hide the fear I felt from it. I didn't understand why, but fear leaked through my body when I laid my eyes on the strong leather of the case. The strong stitches in the fabric were highly threatening and the scuff marks on the side of it were frightening. The case had made several other stops before this; it had tortured many more children before me. There was a small tear on the top by the handle and I examined it. The box was strong. It had been carried from place to place, was made of leather, and it was a perfect square, but there was a tear. The strong unbeatable box had a soft spot a weakness. The once clean, strong, sophisticated box now had a tear a weakness that could ruin its existence.

One strong pull on the tear and the box would fall apart. If pressure was applied to the top of the rip and the box would be nothing more than a broken piece of junk. This thought scarred me more than anything I had ever felt. The box was strong, it was indestructible but now it had a weakness. Not just any weakness a tear, a scratch and it could fall apart. This briefcase brought on a feeling in my stomach that was most unwelcome. I could feel it spread through my body. There was fear, nervousness, anxiousness, despair and wanting… yes I distinctly felt a wanting in the mix of emotions. All the horrid unfamiliar emotions were intertwined with wanting. I wanted to pick at the tear; I wanted to make it bigger. I desperately wanted to reach over; I wanted to be the one to ruin the wonderful piece of work.

The thought of ruining the perfect box made a certain thrill fill my veins. I could be the one to tear that box apart. That perfect, durable, strong, sturdy briefcase filled my mind. It was resilient, it was tough, yet I could break. I was giddy with anticipation, I could break that…. There was something inside of me that wanted to rip it apart. Among the fear of the box I wanted to rip it apart.

I wanted to rip myself apart, I realized. I was the briefcase, I was the indestructible box. I had a weakness. I wanted to tear myself apart. I felt a new fear rip through me right before I felt the familiar feeling in my stomach. And it was spreading.

**Fang**:

Fang woke up and was able to open his eyes in several minutes, he had defiantly grown accustom to the substance. His memory came roaring back and he frantically searched the room for Max. He looked around the room and realized he was in a small observation room. His hands and feet were bound to the chair he was sitting in and he was facing a window that lead into an operating room. He immediately recognized the girl lying on the table in the room… Max.

The machines she was hooked up to, was making a beeping sound and he knew she was awake. She was still sedated and probably couldn't move, he thought. It will wear off soon. He saw her twitch her finger and he smirked to himself, she was strong and she was coming out of it faster than most. He knew she was strong and indestructible, she could handle anything.

She was soon moving and Fang smiled, to himself of course. He saw her wince, and he was unsure what caused it but he knew it was school related. God he hated this place. They had fucked up the flocks lives so bad. The kids had wings growing from their backs because of this place. A small amount of anger ran through him, but he didn't have enough energy to pay too much attention to it.

Max's eyes were darting frantically around the room and Fang knew it was killing her that she was alone. He knew she wished he was in there with her, and he desperately wanted the same as well. He wanted to be in there comforting her, telling her they were going to get out of here. He wanted to be able to play with her hair again and wanted to feel her kiss. But he was strapped to this chair and she was strapped to that table. He knew of he shouted she wouldn't be able to hear him so he would save his strength for the Whitecoat's.

_Speak of the devil, _Fang thought as the door opened to reveal a tall man. He was holding a briefcase and Fang dismissed it as something holding a bunch of papers. He immediately turned his attention to the man, but he paid no attention to Fang. He was straight passed him, turning at the door and opening it. Fang paid close attention to what was going on in the room.

The man didn't say anything to Max and Fang looked as startled as she did. The man just set the box down besides Max bed and turned around coming back towards the door. Max's eyes stayed glued to the small case on the ground, ignoring the scientist. The man came back through muttering about forgetting something, but Fang ignored him and kept his attention on Max. Her features twisted into a fearful expression and Fang, for the life of him could not think of anything threatening about the box. It was a plain leather briefcase; the flock had seen plenty of them before. This one seemed to have Max terrified; she seemed to be unsure about something. Fangs senses went on high alert and he was ready for the damned thing to pop open, or blow up, but nothing happened. The case just sat there looking harmless, but Max looked terrified.

Suddenly an almost savage expression was written on Max face, and Fang started to feel a little uneasy. Something was wrong, something was very wrong. He didn't know what was going on but his stomach muscles tightened and he knew something was wrong. Something bad was about to happen and it had to deal with Max.

The man walked back into the room carrying a smaller cardboard box that had two hand slots on each side so he could hold it. The box didn't look like it was heavy but it looked like it was about to perform some test on Max. Between Max's expression and the Whitecoat, Fang was on edge. He had no idea what was about to happen.

The man walked into the room and noticed Max's fixation on the briefcase. He sat down the box and picked up briefcase, trying to see what was so special about. Max changed then. She wasn't my Max anymore she was someone else, something else. Her eyes got dark and it looked as if she growled at the man in the white coat. He looked confused for a moment and then a flash of realization passed over him. He ran to the speakers on the wall shouting something into it and Max started struggling on against the restraints.

Fangs head was swimming, what was going on. Why was Max acting like this and why was the white coat so scared? Fang felt as if there was something going on that he didn't know about but he was going to find out. This had to deal with max therefore it dealt with him. Max was everything to him and if anything was going on with her he wanted to know. There was no one in this world more important then Max and Fang felt fear through him. Not for himself, but for Max. Something was happening and it was putting Max in danger.

Suddenly Max's left hand ripped the leather off the table, something that takes more strength than Max had. Fang stared at her, she was strong, and she was really strong. He saw her tear the other one off the table and reach down to her feet to take the restraints on her ankles off. The scientist let out a small shriek and ran back through the doors locking it strongly behind him. Back up soon raced into the room and Fang followed the flyboys with his eyes, behind them was the director. She was holding a needle and Fang bit back a growl.

"What did you do?" the Director screamed at the man.

"N-nothing, she was fine, I didn't threaten her at all," he said in a rushed tone. He was frightened; Fang recognized fear on his enemies quickly. Living a life like he did he was always able to recognize the number one weakness in an enemy; fear.

"Then why is she going through this?" The Directors puzzled tone was not too encouraging to the bird kid.

"Someone care to explain?" Fang asked and the Director looked at him for the first time. It was like she didn't even know he was there.

"No," she said quickly and turned back to Max the same time Fang did. There was a bang on the other side of the door, Max had reached the door. "Get him out of here," she yelled motioning towards me and I gave a harsh laugh.

"No way sister; I'm staying," he said. "But you can let me up."

"Someone untie him, he could be of some use," Fang was surprised she had given in so quickly, something must really be wrong.

"What is going on?" he asked urgency apparent in his voice.

"I can't talk right now… where the hell is Jeb?" She screamed and no one gave her an answer. "Alright, you guys rush at her, and hold her down while inject this. We might be too late but let's hope it works. I want you, Fang, to stand to the side and if it gets too crazy, maybe you can talk her through it, so be ready."

Fang was so confused, why would it get too crazy, there were about thirty flyboys and more on the way, how could Max destroy thing many? There was no way, especially with the liquid still in her veins. But then again this wasn't Max; this was some different side of Max. Fang had never seen this side of Max before and he was damn sure he did not want to see it again. There was an almost inhuman look about her and Fang was startled by it. There wasn't a glint in her eyes anymore; they were just glazed over, searching the area.

"Alright let's go," The Directors voice rang out in the baffled chatter around Fang. She nodded at him and Fang was sure this was the only time he had ever worked with the Director.

The flyboys rushed in the room at a remarkable rate and Max fought all of them off, she was kicking some serious ass. The flyboys were going down in piles and Max had yet to get a scratch on her, yet Fang knew this was only the beginning. The flyboys were on the ground moments after they entered the room, and Max was the only fighter. How was this possible? How could she take down several flyboys without even breaking a sweat? She was doing well, Fang thought, too well. He knew that this would not end pretty, it couldn't. Someone was going to get hurt and Fang knew it was either him or Max. He vowed that when someone got hurt it would himself, no way was he going to put Max in danger, he loved her too much. He would rather die than have Max hurt.

She was pushing them out of the way and the Director was yelling around and Fang knew he would never forget the frightened look she had. Fang knew this was bad, it was worse that bad. Max was going crazy and even the all powerful school couldn't stop her. Everyone knew Max was unbeatable, but Fang didn't know she was unstoppable. There was always a way to get Max to back down, but it didn't seem that way this time. That was only because this wasn't Max. It was Max's body but something else was controlling Max.

Maybe this is why the school has always wanted to keep a close tab on Max, Fang thought. Maybe they were trying to protect her. But if they were trying to protect her why would they be tormenting her and the ones she loved. This place was bad, no one should have to stay in it, but right now this place was the only thing keeping Max together. This was the only place that could help her.

Fang pushed his way through the people, not really knowing what he was doing. He fought his way through the flyboys rushing into the operating room. He was soon face to face with person causing all of these problems, the one person that he had fallen in love with. He maintained a calm image but on the inside he was freaking out.

There was a small flash across Max's face, giving Fang hope. Maybe she could recognize him; maybe this would all turn out okay. She looked at him, her face scrunched from concentration. Her eyes were tightly closed and Fang could tell she was trying to get herself under control. Out of no where, there was a needle in Max's arm and she was falling to the ground. Fang caught her without a second thought and sent a glare to the Director who had initiated the shot. He looked back down at Max and her face was relaxed, her body was relaxed.

What is going on here? Fang thought to himself.

**Okay there is something to be said!! The time difference between Jebs arrival at the Martinez house and the Max thing was two days. The two bird kids were out for a day due to the drug and the exhaustion their bodies were in. So the next chapter will be more realistic knowing this. **


End file.
